


Pony Omens

by Angel_Gaeris



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternative Universe - No powers but pony magic, Aziraphale is Michael and Gabriel´s little brother, Aziraphale is a pegasus, But maybe she won´t appear too much, Crowley is Beelzebub´s little brother, Crowley is an unicorn, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M, No Smut, Post Friendship is magic canon, So they all have pony names, Tags to be added, They are all ponies, Title to be Changed, Twilight is alive, no lemon
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Gaeris/pseuds/Angel_Gaeris
Summary: Han transcurrido más de cien años desde los eventos de Friendship is magic: la princesa Twilight gobierna con casco benévolo, impulsando las ciencias y las artes. Equestria atraviesa por un prolongado periodo de paz y los tiempos turbulentos solo perduran en las leyendas y en las memorias de los ponys más ancianos, que oyeron hablar de ellos a sus abuelos.Es en este escenario en que aparecen dos ponys: Angel Food, un pegaso amante de los libros, nacido en una familia repostera y Anthony, el unicornio que vaga de ciudad en ciudad por toda Equestria en busca de inspiración y paz para terminar su más reciente invento. ¿Cómo podrán congeniar estos corceles tan opuestos?  ¿Podrán descubrir juntos la magia de la amistad o Angel Food no podrá perdonar el modo en que se conocieron? Mientras lo descubrimos, un nuevo misterio se acerca a Equestria y quizá solo ellos puedan desvelarlo y contribuir a evitarlo.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Gabriel & Michael (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub & Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Introducción

Trescientos cuarenta y siete, trescientos cuarenta y ocho, trescientos cuarenta y nueve... ¿Es que las vacas no se iban a acabar nunca? Jamás había visto tantas en su vida, era el tipo de cosas que un pony citadino solo veía en la propaganda de los cartones de leche.   
  
\- Al menos las vistas son espectaculares. -Murmuró: las colinas eran preciosas y tanta vegetación era un cambio agradable, comparado con sus últimos sitios de descanso. Sí, vislumbraba que iba por buen camino para terminar las pruebas para su obra magna, su invento más sublime. En Ponyville no habría tráfico de carruajes, ni demasiado escándalo que le distrajera.   
  
El sol brillaba en lo alto y las nubes esponjosas avanzaban rápidamente por la brisa otoñal. Era un hermoso día. Todos los días lo eran desde que se había puesto en marcha nuevamente, porque lo alejaban más y más del infortunado periodo que pasó en Las Pegasus; era esta una ciudad de locos, llena de bullicio, ponys absurdos e insulsos y no quería volver a saber de ella. Además Midnight Fireflly le había hablado con tanto desprecio de Ponyville, que estaba seguro de que ella jamás pondría un casco ahí. Eso y el clima aparentemente perfecto la convertían en su mejor opción, sin contar que se decía que la princesa Twilight había obtenido sus alas cuando vivió ahí y había abierto una biblioteca con los libros que estudió antes de su transformación, libros que podían contener más información sobre magia antigua que él podría utilizar para su invento. También estaba la escuela de la amistad. No es que quisiera inscribirse, pero tenía curiosidad por verla.

 _"Espero que no haya muchos turistas. Lo arruinarían todo..."_  
  
Repentinamente el unicornio sintió que el mundo daba un revés con un gran estruendo y se estampó contra el asiento de enfrente, perdiendo las gafas. Quedó con las patas en todas direcciones, el cuello torcido y la melena hecha un desastre, sin comprender qué acababa de pasar. 

¡Qué manera tan absurda de perder el estilo! Por fortuna nadie más lo vió, porque todos en el vagón estaban en la misma o peor situación que él; a una potranca le cayó encima el equipaje de casco de su madre y estaba sepultada bajo paquetes de galletas y cupcakes con crema pastelera. Al fondo unos potros estuvieron a punto de estrellarse contra el pony revisor, que venía entrando al momento del impacto y en otros asientos unas yeguas quedaron igual de despatarradas que él. Los ayes de dolor y las quejas no tardaron en hacerse escuchar, pero el unicornio no se les unió: estaba bastante ocupado levantando su propia maleta de casco y revisaba que nada se hubiera perdido.

Mientras recuperaba su libreta de la cabeza de la potranca y le quitaba la crema al forro, los demás se incorporaron y se revisaron unos a otros. Por fortuna nadie se había lastimado de gravedad y pasaron unos minutos preguntándose qué habría pasado.

\- Debió atravesarse un rebaño de ovejas en las vías, como siempre. -Comentó un anciano que de milagro no había sufrido más lesión que la de extraviar momentáneamente la dentadura. - Siempre pasa. En un minuto estaremos en marcha otra vez, no hay de qué alarmarse.

Sin embargo pasó un cuarto de hora y seguían parados: los pasajeros comenzaban a impacientarse y no dejaban de pedirle al pony revisor que fuera a ver qué sucedía. Este se negó y nadie se animaba a salir por su cuenta, así que el unicornio perdió la paciencia; figurándose que seguirían cacareando como gallinas cluecas y que se le haría insoportable seguir oyéndolos, se guardó la libreta en la chaqueta y salió del vagón a trote ligero. Pasó por otros cuatro o cinco secciones de pasajeros y el vagón comedor hasta llegar a la locomotora, que emanaba demasiado calor, tanto que ni siquiera él lo encontraba soportable.

En otras épocas se habría encontrado con un equipo de varios ponys; tres a cinco se encargarían de alimentar el hogar de la caja de fuego, uno supervisaría el correcto funcionamiento de todo el sistema que alimentaba la máquina, mientras que un último operario estaría atento a la parte de enfrente para vigilar que nada obstruyera las vías. En la actualidad todo ese equipo se reducía a dos ponys gracias a los avances tecnológicos, pero ni siquiera encontró señas de uno.

De hecho tampoco había gran cosa que identificar; la boca de la caldera estaba destruida, pues la parte frontal de la locomotora se deformaba como si un gigante la hubiera pisoteado. Ante él no había más que un espacio achicharrado, lleno de tizne y carbón. Se adentró unos pocos pasos antes de retroceder y decidir que no había nada que se pudiera hacer. No parecía que nada fuera a explotar, pero era evidente que ese tren no iba a reanudar el viaje en un buen tiempo. 

Al parecer su viaje se acababa de ir al garete. Tendría que hacer el resto a trote. ¿Cuánto faltaba para el destino? Y, más importante aún, ¿dónde estaba la tripulación?

No vió sitio por dónde buscar. Ni siquiera podía acercarse mucho al amasijo de metal, pues emanaba vapores que seguramente eran tóxicos. Retrocedió, dispuesto a llamar a los demás pasajeros a evacuar pero se le ocurrió que, si no estaban muertos, los operarios tendrían que estar en alguna parte.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Hay alguien aquí? -Gritó y esperó a oir respuesta, pero no la hubo. Seguramente estaban...

\- ¡Aquí! Ayuda. -Dijo una vocecita de a su izquierda. Parecía provenir de un montículo de carbón y tubos fundidos entre sí que no vió antes, oculto por la oscuridad. 

\- ¿Cuántos hay ahí? ¡Aguanten! -Preguntó mientras empezaba a retirar lo que podía con magia y cascos. No había modo de que moviera el tubo más largo, pues ahora estaba unido a la pared y el piso con un trozo de lo que pareció ser la válvula del regulador y parte de la caldera, pero sí que pudo retirar el carbón y algunas placas deformadas hasta abrir un hueco lo suficientemente amplio como para que un pony adulto pasara por él a rastras. En cuanto terminó, salió una yegua unicornio rosada con manchas rojizas y un macho de la misma especie con uniforme de maquinista.

Justo cuando ayudaba al último y pensaba que un pony con la piel celeste y manchas rojas era muy extraño, reparó en que no eran naturales; se trataba de quemaduras de primer y segundo grado. La hembra era la más afectada, pues le temblaban las patas, se le empezaban a formar ampollas y parecía al borde del desmayo. Su compañero no parecía estar tan mal como ella.

\- ¿Puedes andar? Necesitamos sacarlos de aquí.

Entre él y el macho la sostuvieron con su magia y la tendieron en uno de los asientos de la zona de pasajeros más cercana. Los otros ponys fueron de mucha ayuda, pues le aplicaron compresas de agua fría sobre las ampollas y vigilaron que no se le reventaran. Por fortuna había un terrestre médico entre ellos y llevaba consigo lo necesario para atenderlos a ambos hasta que pudieran ser trasladados al hospital más cercano.

Pero de eso, el unicornio no se enteró sino hasta varios días después; en cuanto dejó a los operarios a cargo de los demás, se bajó del tren para ir a ver por fuera qué había pasado. Tenia que averiguar qué era tan poderoso como para hacer semejante estrago y si sería peligroso. Lo que se encontró lo dejó con la boca abierta y tardó varios minutos en reponerse.

El morro de la locomotora estaba prácticamente derretido y las ruedas habían desaparecido, fundidas con los rieles. La parte deforme describía una medialuna y en una rápida inspección del terreno, se dió cuenta de que había un enorme círculo de tierra humeante por delante. Estaban en mitad de una pradera vasta, pero dentro del círculo no había ni vías ni pasto y algunos árboles estaban partidos a la mitad. No como si hubiera caído un rayo, más bien como si fueran figuras de cera cortadas por la mitad con un cuchillo al rojo vivo. El camino del tren se interrumpía de tal modo por un centenar de metros y, al adentrarse en el círculo, sintió calientes los cascos. Galopó para averiguar si había algo en el centro, ¿quizás cayó un meteorito? ¿o se trataba del ataque de algún dragón? Su abuelo solía contarle que cuando el tatarabuelo era pequeño, los dragones atacaban en grupo a los pueblos pequeños para cobrarse alguna presa. Pudiera ser que algunos decidieran atracar el tren. 

Pero eso no explicaba el alto abrupto que experimentaron, ni que ahora todo estuviera envuelto en el silencio. De haber dragones o cualquier otra criatura, ya habría sido devorado diez veces desde que salió del tren. Al llegar al centro del círculo, no encontró nada más que una zona ligeramente más oscura y caliente que el resto y eso era todo.

Se quedó cosa de un minuto analizándola y, por mera precaución, se aplicó un escudo mágico sobre la cabeza, por si su teoría del meteorito era cierta y el incidente se repetía. Dió varias vueltas en torno a esa zona y luego se tendió de panza para mirar más de cerca. Podía ser que hubiera residuos que lo condujeran a la solución del misterio. Pero no consiguió nada más que una agradable modorra al contacto con la tierra caliente. Se habría dormido de no ser porque recordó que todo su equipaje seguía en el tren y que, dadas las circunstancias, tendría que hacer el resto del camino a trote. Aseguróse de que no estuviera dejando alguna pista, miró por todos lados y, sin dejar de mantener la protección sobre su cabeza, regresó al tren. 

Cinco ponys asomaban sus cabezas por las ventanas del vagón en donde estaban los operarios del tren, tratando de ver qué era lo que sucedía. Debía explicarles, aunque no fuera mas que para no tener el cargo de consciencia más adelante.

\- El camino y la locomotora están destruidos, así que el tren no podrá avanzar más.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¿Chocamos con algo? -se alzaron las voces en cuanto los de las ventanas hicieron eco de lo que acababa de decirles. Algunos pegasos salieron volando para ir a ver con sus propios ojos si el unicornio les estaba mintiendo.

\- ¡Escuchen! -Dijo en cuanto dos regresaron para decir que efectivamente la máquina estaba inutilizada por completo- Lo mejor sería que todos bajen y recorran el último tramo a casco. Que los que pueden volar vayan por delante para pedir ayuda. Lo que sea que hizo esto podría estar cerca, no es seguro quedarse aquí.

No esperó a que le respondieran, porque reanudó el galope para llegar hasta su vagón. No tuvo que molestarse en repetir lo que sucedía porque los pegasos ya estaban dando aviso y movilizando a los demás. En cuanto llegó a su vagón, pidió que alguien le bajara sus maletas, pero en lugar de dárselas rápidamente, le pasaron el equipaje de otros, creyendo que quería ayudar. Cuando por fin le dieron lo suyo, se ató la maleta más ligera a la grupa y se llevó la otra con magia. Aún tenía varios baúles en el vagón de carga, pero eran solo muebles y ropa. Lo más importante estaba una parte en su equipaje de casco, y otra en camino por paquetería. Podía dejar esas cosas y recuperarlas después.

Volvió a inspeccionar el círculo yermo cuando pasó con la pequeña caravana de ponys. Los padres mantuvieron a sus potros alejados del círculo, recelosos, y le miraron con extrañeza cuando se detuvo al borde para aplicar algunos hechizos básicos. No había reacción: tenía entendido que ciertas sustancias químicas reaccionaban al contacto con la magia, así que estaba más desconcertado que antes.

"Lo que sea que haya hecho esto debió ser o muy poderoso, o carente de magia", pensó antes de unirse de nuevo al grupo. Se acoplaron a las vías que continuaban más adelante y emprendieron el trote. Algunos lo tomaron como una magnífica oportunidad para admirar el paisaje y conforme avanzaron las horas, muchos se detuvieron para extender un mantel y hacer picnics. La sensación de peligro se fue difuminando conforme se acercaban a la próxima estación y se cruzaban con equipos de unicornios y ponys terrestres que, avisados por los pegasos, iban a averiguar qué se podía hacer por el tren. Pero él no se relajó hasta que puso los cascos en el andén y dos ponys terrestres le ayudaron con las maletas, ya entrada la tarde.

\- Cuidado con la pequeña, vale más que un año de... de manzanas. -Les dijo con un poco de alarma. Habría dicho "más que un año de lo que todos ustedes ganan juntos", pero habría sido rudo decirlo así. No sería un buen nuevo inicio; no quería repetir lo de Applelooza.

\- ¿Existe algún medio de transporte, no demasiado rústico, que me pueda llevar a Sugar Cube Corner? 

En cuanto escuchó ese nombre, se iluminó el rostro del empleado al que se dirigió en la estación.

\- ¡Ah, usted es el nuevo inquilino de los señores Cake! Lo esperaban desde hoy en la mañana...

"Genial. Es uno de esos pueblitos donde todo mundo se conoce. Voy a encajar de maravilla aquí", pensó mientras seguía al empleado y a los dos terrestres al exterior. La estación no era tan grande, pero afuera había una rotonda mediana con varias carretas estacionadas.

Carretas. Cuando en las ciudades había carruajes.

Dando un gran suspiro, se subió y dejó que los ponys que tiraban del armatoste le echaran una buena mirada antes de ponerse en marcha.

Así fue como Anthony J. Hoof-ley llegó a Ponyville. 


	2. Capítulo 1: Angel Food Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Food Cake es un pegaso bibliotecario. Su cutie mark, una pila de libros, le hizo saber su vocación, que ha seguido con gozo desde que obtuvo una plaza en la biblioteca de Cloudsdale. Cree que, si se esmera lo suficiente, algún día conseguirá un puesto en la mejor biblioteca de Equestria: la de Canterlot.
> 
> Pero aparentemente sus hermanos mayores no piensan lo mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POR FAVOR LEE ESTO ANTES DE CONTINUAR:
> 
> Este capítulo es un tanto más largo que el anterior. Acepto comentarios, críticas y sugerencias CONSTRUCTIVAS sobre la redacción, la trama, diálogos, los personajes, la extensión de los capítulos etc. Groserías y comentarios despectivos serán contestados en el mismo tono.
> 
> Hay algunos personajes originales y/o de un solo uso, que no corresponden a ningún personaje de Good Omens. Para diferenciarlos, en las notas de cada capítulo aclararé qué ángel, demonio o humano ha sido ponyficado, en orden de aparición. Los oc o personajes de un solo uso no tendrán esa especificación.
> 
> En este capítulo presentamos a:
> 
> Aziraphale  
> Gabriel  
> Michael
> 
> Notas al final del capítulo para explicar las razones de los nombres de los tres.
> 
> El nombre de Crowley, Hoof-ley, tendrá su explicación dentro de la historia. Es por eso que no lo he incluido en el anterior, que más bien era la introducción.

  
_"Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la tierra que sería Equestria era un puñado de granjas dispersas y pastizales, los ponys vivían aterrorizados por las criaturas de los caminos. Eran tiempos oscuros; la magia era solo un mito y los ponys terrestres sufrían de las inclemencias del tiempo, de las invasiones de los monstruos y no confiaban en nadie. No existía la armonía._

_Salir a las montañas era una locura, descender de las nubes era, para los pegasos, impensable. Los unicornios vagaban en grupos pequeños como nómadas que pasaban las noches en cuevas que bloqueaban con grandes rocas y los errestres luchaban por defender sus escasas posesiones de las criaturas nocturnas. Se dice que eran monstruos terroríficos con cientos de formas distintas. Plantas que cobraban vida, lobos abominables, seres con cuernos, enormes colmillos y alas de murciélago, cada uno más cruel que el anterior._

_En medio del caos reinante, alguien decidió aprovecharse y surgió desde las profundidades de la tierra para gobernar con pezuña de hierro: Grogar, la cabra maldita. Un ente tan perverso que los ponys se congelaban de terror al verle. Sus ojos despedían fulgores del inframundo y sus retorcidos cuernos..."  
  
  
_

Desistió de la lectura cuando un calamar de peluche aterrizó en su morro y le tiró los lentes. Al bajar el libro se topó con una escena capaz de aterrar hasta al mismo Grogar del libro: las dos docenas de potros que se suponía estaban atentos al Cuentacuentos, habían perdido el control y corrían de un lado a otro de la sala. Tres de ellos estaban saltando de mesa a mesa, cinco o seis aprovechaban las lecciones de la escuela de vuelo básico y aleteaban por todo el techo; dos construían una especie de torre con los cojines del área de los tapetes mientras que otros con cara de ser destructores compulsivos curioseaban entre los libreros miniatura.

A Angel Food le dieron unas inmensas ganas de correr hacia estos últimos para pedirles (demandarles) que no mordieran demasiado fuerte al tomar el lomo, pero se cuidó bien de hacerlo. Por experiencia propia sabía que eso solo los espolearía a jugar y lanzarse los libros mientras él tendría que perseguirlos hasta quedar rendido. En cambio, se dirigió a los padres, que charlaban despreocupadamente cerca de la entrada, para que los controlaran. Resultó bien, pero muchos de ellos se llevaron a sus hijos fuera.

"Perfecto. Los he ahuyentado otra vez", pensó con desánimo mientras devolvía el cuento a su sitio.

La biblioteca de Cloudsdale era preciosa. No solo estaba libre de grietas, goteras o desperfectos, sino que su diseño era imponente sin llegar a ser sofocante, acogedor pero no demasiado. Era, desde que Angel Food fue potro, algo así como su segundo hogar. Tuvo la fortuna de que lo aceptaran años atrás, pero el problema de trabajar en ella era que todos tenían que cubrir por lo menos un día a la semana en la sección infantil. Y, aunque a Angel Food le agradaban moderadamente los potros, no lograba retener su atención por mucho tiempo. Los críos parecían medirlo al primer vistazo y decidir (tal vez acertadamente) que él no era una figura de autoridad de la que tuvieran algo que temer.

\- ¿De nuevo se suspende la hora del cuentacuentos? -Preguntó uno de sus compañeros, a sus espaldas. Angel Food estaba afanado en deshacer la torre de los cojines y ponerlos en su sitio. 

\- Eso me temo. Ninguno tenía interés en el cuento, no sé cómo los otros logran llamar su atención.

\- La clave está en elegir relatos cortos. -El otro se aclaró la garganta y comenzó una exhaustiva diatriba a la que respondió con monosílabos mientras andaba de un lado a otro para acomodar todo. Sabía que era su pasión dar consejos que nadie le pedía, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que escuchar un discurso que le repetía siempre que tenía la oportunidad, es decir cada vez que a Angel Food le tocaba cuidar la zona de potros.

En cambio dedicó ese tiempo para pensar en qué haría en cuanto llegara a casa. Ayudaría a sus hermanos con el negocio durante un par de horas y luego se relajaría en su habitación hasta la hora de la cena. Los tres hablarían sobre cualquier cosa y luego cada cual se iría a dormir. Angel Food se quedaría despierto hasta tarde, leyendo en la cama hasta que no pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Y mañana por la mañana abriré el buzón y estará la carta de Canterlot", fantaseaba mientras le decía al otro pony que era muy inteligente, que sus consejos le ayudarían mucho. Siguió pensando en su carta mientras terminaba de arreglar el área y también al firmar la salida. Recogió su alforja, guardó el pergamino en que hacía sus anotaciones y salió; en cuanto estuvo afuera y vió los edificios que conocía de toda la vida, pensó que seguramente la carta diría lo mismo que la del año anterior. Y todas las de los últimos cinco años.

**_"Aunque su curriculum es de sumo interés y estamos seguros de que sería una excelente incorporación a nuestra nómina, lamentamos informarle que por el momento la Biblioteca de Canterlot no tiene vacantes. Sin embargo podemos ofrecerle otras opciones: la Bibliotecas de Ponyville, Yeguadelfia y Ponyhattan tienen vacantes que se ajustan a sus habilidades, con prestaciones y salarios más que adecuados. Si así lo desea, puede solicitar una transferencia a la Biblioteca de su elección..."_ **

Sabía que no le estaban ofreciendo una transferencia formal. Era solo una manera amable de rechazarle, pero quería creer que había algo de verdad en la primera parte de la carta y no le aceptaban por falta de vacantes. Por eso siempre enviaba puntualmente su solicitud en cuanto se abrían las convocatorias en el resto de las bibliotecas de Equestria. Tal vez un buen día alguno de los bibliotecarios de Canterlot se jubilara, o decidiera que quería que lo cambiaran de sede. Cuando eso pasara, quizás alguien recordaría que había un pegaso regordete 1 en Cloudsdale que llevaba años molestandolos con su solicitud de empleo, y decidirían darle el trabajo.

"Soñar no cuesta nada. Quizá debería sentirme afortunado de haber encontrado plaza aquí y dejar de aspirar a algo tan alto", se dijo al llegar a casa. Rodeó la elegante fachada de Sugar Frost Street 2  
  
Se hizo un lío con las llaves y entró. Tras la puerta había un pequeño espacio desde el que se podía acceder a la pastelería, que ocupaba toda la planta baja, y a las escaleras que conducían a la planta alta, donde vivía Angel food con sus hermanos mayores. Por el ajetreo que escuchaba tras la puerta del negocio era seguro que ambos debían de estar ahora mismo atendiendo a los clientes, que a diario venían en tropel por la tardes. No le echarían en falta por un buen rato así que subió a su habitación, donde le llegaba el olor del bizcocho recién horneado, el chocolate y la crema pastelera que predominaba cuando los pegasos del clima venían a pedir sus muffins y donas para el turno de la noche.

"Bajaré más tarde , en cuanto termine mis pendientes", pensó mientras se sentaba frente al escritorio con su pergamino; tenía que seleccionar varios poemas para su lectura en voz alta, en un evento público que se llevaría a cabo dentro de dos semanas, y elaborar el reporte semanal.

Tardó horas en terminar lo primero y cuando estaba a mitad de lo segundo barajó la posibilidad de ir por un muffin de chocolate (o dos. O tres) aunque eso significaría interrumpir su labor. No, lo mejor era quedarse arriba hasta que terminara, o de lo contrario se quedaría durante horas para amasar y hornear. Sus hermanos tardarían un poco más en subir a buscarle. Cuando estuviera trabajando entonces podría comer...

¡Pero el aroma! Ahora olía a esencia de vainilla, a mascarpone, a merengue y fresas; si cerraba los ojos podía hasta escuchar el sonido de las chispas de chocolate y los arándanos, derramadas sobre el bol para agregarlas a los moldes, o detectar el olor de la crema de limón para los lemon curd muffins que tanto le gustaban a Eccles. Aah, no importaba que llevara toda la vida en contacto con semejantes manjares, jamás dejaba de hacérsele la boca agua mientras estaba en casa. Estando constantemente en contacto con tales delicias, no era de extrañar que estuviera un poquito pasado de peso. 

Al final no hizo falta que tomara una decisión, porque mientras escribía sus observaciones sobre la conveniencia de renovar los libreros del apartado de cocina, 4 Feather Frosting entró sin llamar a la puerta.

Quién les veía juntos por primera vez solía sorprenderse al enterarse de que eran hermanos, puesto que eran tan diferentes entre sí como el día y la noche: Angel Food era regordete y de piel blanca, mientras que Feather era de miembros vigorosos y de tez gris clara. Ambos tenían la crin corta pero la suya era amarillo claro y la de su hermano era oscura. Mientras que uno tenía una expresión naturalmente afable (algunos dirían que hasta bonachona) el otro esbozaba permanentemente una sonrisita y un tono que querían ser joviales, como si quisiera transmitir un carisma del que carecía. A Angel Food le incomodaba un poco que se esforzara tanto en ser "encantador" aún cuando no hubiera necesidad de serlo.

\- Ah, aquí estabas, Angel Food Cake; comenzaba a temer que te retuvieran más tiempo del necesario en aquel lugar. 

Angel Food dejó la pluma dentro del tintero, con la atención puesta sobre su hermano. Años atrás habría protestado de que se refiriera a la biblioteca como "aquel lugar", como si se tratara de un sitio de cuarta a donde iba a perder el tiempo. Ahora solo bajó de su asiento para buscar los polvos para secar.

\- Sí, Feather. Estaba por terminar con mis pendientes. En un momento bajaré a ayudar.

\- ¡Maravilloso! Asegurate de darle una ojeada a los nuevos aprendices, ¿quieres? Sospecho que uno de ellos se come el glaseado a escondidas.

\- ¿En serio? -Acababa de sacar la bolsita de un cajón y vertió un tercio de su contenido sobre la tinta fresca, dándole la espalda. - ¿Eccles lo sabe?

El mayor bufó, mientras tocaba repetidas veces el suelo con el casco. Un hábito para meter prisas.

\- Dice que no hay faltantes, así que a menos que lo sorprendamos con los cascos en la masa, no hará nada.

\- ... Con los cascos en el glaseado, hermano.

\- Sí, sí, eso es lo que dije. Como quiera, date prisa, ¿quieres? Estamos bastante saturados, ya tendrías que saber que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible si no queremos que el negocio quiebre, ¿cierto? Cierto.

Y salió tan intempestivamente como había entrado. Angel Food se decepcionó un poco de que no captara el chascarrillo sobre los cascos en el glaseado en vez de en la masa, pero no le extrañaba que no lo hubiera hecho: Feather rara vez reparaba en lo que los demás aportaran a la conversación, al menos mientras hubiera trabajo por hacer. 

Se puso una ridícula bata encima de la ropa y se las arregló para colocarse una redecilla: parecía un médico obeso en vez de un bibliotecario que fingía ser pastelero. Echó un último vistazo al tintero mientras terminaba de acomodarse la condenada red. Ya le quedaba menos de un cuarto de tinta.

"Tendré que comprar más", anotó mentalmente antes de imbuirse de falsos bríos y bajar a trote por la escalera.

La pastelería bullía de actividad, había una veintena de clientes consumiendo en las varias mesas y otro tanto hacían fila para pedir sus pasteles. Algunos de estos echaban miradas nerviosas hacia la lujosa vitrina con acabados de caoba para asegurarse de que el pastel que deseaban aún estuviera ahí cuando llegara su turno. Hacían gestos desesperados cuando algún empleado se acercaba a tomar alguno. Y es que Feather insistía en hacer solo dos piezas de cada pastel o pay del catálogo; uno por la mañana y otro por la noche. Eccles lo secundaba, pues así se mantenía el interés en los clientes y se aseguraban de que jamás quedaran sobrantes que pudieran echarse a perder. El resto de la mercancía como muffins, panqués, galletas, tartaletas y pan dulce se elaboraban a granel.

Tal como se lo pidieron, Angel Food entró a la zona de amasado y horneado. Seis aprendices, primos suyos, se afanaban en meter y sacar charolas de los hornos, medir harina y azúcar, amasar, meter en moldes, derretir chocolate, cortar bizcochos y fruta, rellenar las dullas de crema y decorarlo todo según los empleados del mostrador les iban indicando cuando se asomaban a pedir más donuts, más panes, más galletas.

\- ¿Cuánto chocolate queda? Quita esa roseta de crema, por favor, no se ve bien. ¡No! ¡Tira esa masa ahora mismo! ¡Ya te hemos dicho que no puedes amasarla con la boca, por todos los cielos -Les decía conforme avanzaba desde la puerta para tomar su lugar y solo cuando integró la mantequilla se dió el tiempo de buscar a su hermana con la vista.

El lugar no era tan grande, pero ella tenía una asombrosa facultad para pasar desapercibida. Tuvo que mirar tres veces para descubrirla en un rincón, junto a los costales de harina de trigo. Se confundía muy bien con ellos, pues su piel era clara, de un blanco marfil como el color de la tela y llevaba la melena castaña en un rodete discreto. Eccles contaba los costales y luego anotaba el número en un pergamino, que sostenía con las puntas de alas; ella y Angel Food eran los únicos en la familia que lograban escribir así. 3

\- Llegas tarde. Sé bueno y revisa la bodega en cuanto termines con esas galletas. Necesito saber cuántos costales quedan allá dentro.

La obedeció a la brevedad. Después, trabajaron durante horas, tan solo interrumpiéndose por las indicaciones que tenían que dar a los aprendices o para que Angel Food le dijera a ella si hacía falta comprar algo más. Antes de que se cerraran los hornos, Eccles entregó la mitad inferior del pergamino a uno de sus primos para que la llevara al local que les surtía de ingredientes. El potro se marchó al galope y los demás iniciaron la faena de limpiar y ordenar todo para las labores de la mañana siguiente. Ambos cerraron la bodega con llave para evitarles tentaciones y luego salieron a la zona del mostrador, donde los empleados terminaban de limpiar y acomodar las mesas. Feather hablaba con una familia en un extremo del mostrador, para acordar un pedido especial, de modo que ambos tuvieron un momento a solas.

\- Sientate, Angel Food. Tenemos que hablar de algo importante. -Le pidió mientras bajaba dos asientos de una mesa y se acomodaba en uno de ellos. Él se demoró un momento para tomar un par de sobrantes de la vitrina del mostrador y se le unió sin rechistar. Imaginaba que tenían que hablar sobre el inventario.

\- No hay modo amable de decírtelo, así que iré al grano; lo hemos discutido bastante y llegamos a la conclusión de que es mejor que renuncies a la biblioteca. Ya has perdido demasiado tiempo en eso, y te necesitamos más horas aquí.

El mordisco que le estaba dando a su pastelillo de nata se quedó a medio camino y él miró a su hermana como si estuviera loca, como si se acabara de poner un tutú y estuviera bailando sobre la mesa. 

Al parecer la familia de clientes ya se había marchado, porque Feather se acercó y en dos palabras Eccles le puso al tanto del tema de conversación. Él asintió con aprobación.

\- Me preguntaba cuándo se lo diríamos. Angel Food Cake, ¿no es maravilloso? Creíste que tu cutie mark te guiaba hacia ese trabajo de cuarta, pero estuvimos discutiéndolo con los tíos y enviamos una carta a los Crussaders. Resulta que nuestras sospechas pueden estar bien fundadas y los libros en tu marca podrían ser recetarios...

No necesitaba escucharle, igual que con el pony de su trabajo; sabía que le referiría la historia de la cutie mark de la abuela Becky Butter, que era un bonito libro color verde. Cuando lo obtuvo, sus padres pensaron que se dedicaría a escribir novelas pero terminó publicando numerosos recetarios, la mayoría con pasteles de su invención. También le volvería a contar la historia de cómo Eccles supo que estaba predestinada a seguir el negocio familiar aunque no fuera de la manera tradicional; su mark era un gran libro negro con tres muffins en portada y durante años todos pensaron que había heredado el talento de la abuela, pero en realidad este era planear, dirigir y organizar los recursos de la pastelería. Coordinaba todo lo de Sugar Frost Street y gracias a ella todo marchaba a las mil maravillas, les llegaban pedidos de toda Equestria e incluso desde la capital. Y era la ambición de Feather que la princesa Twilight Sparkle algún dia les encargara pasteles para la gran Gala del galope. Para ello necesitarían todos los recursos equinos posibles y no podían permitirse que Angel Food "tonteara" indefinidamente. 

\- Sabia que lo comprenderías. -Concluyó, con su sonrisa más radiante. Al parecer malentendía su silencio y estupor con resignación- Deberás presentar tu dimisión inmediata en la biblioteca. Mañana mismo te acompañaré para ayudarte con eso.  
  
¿Mañana? ¿Renunciar?  
  
\- Yo... ah... -Fue todo lo que pudo decir al respecto y los dos no aguardaron por una respuesta.

La cena fue incómoda para los tres, pero más para Angel Food, que no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto y buscaba la mirada de Eccles para tomar la palabra. Sentía que si ella le miraba con amabilidad, como solía hacer cuando eran potros, entonces podría decirle a Feather que no pensaba hacer nada de lo que acababan de pedirle.

Pero su hermana evitó verlo a la cara incluso cuando se dieron las buenas noches.

* * *

  
Recibió la mañana con pesadez en los párpados. No había dormido bien, pues le dió varias vueltas a su dilema hasta la madrugada. En algunas ensoñaciones se veía a sí mismo diciéndole a Frosting que se marchaba de la casa paterna para irse a vivir a Canterlot y perseguir su sueño. Quizás aceptaran su solicitud si tenía residencia fija allá. En otras, se escabullía a mitad de la noche para buscarse una modesta casa cerca de su trabajo, algo que se ajustara a su salario y así seguiría enviando sus cartas año tras año...

Sabía que no haría ninguna de esas cosas. No estaba hecho para plantarle cara a sus mayores, ni mucho menos para desafiar a la autoridad familiar; sus padres habían muerto hacía mucho y era gracias a Feather Frosting que él y Eccles salieron adelante. Y si él decía que algo debía hacerse, se haría. El problema era que, esta vez, la cosa era demasiado seria como para hacerla sin más. 

"Debería luchar", pensó tras vestirse con un chaleco a cuadros que, decían sus compañeros de trabajo, era totalmente anticuado. "Negarme tajantemente. Ya soy un pony adulto, no pueden mangonearme así, ¡no señor! Me plantaré firme y si es necesario, yo, yo gritaré."

Ahora iba a la cocina por un poco de cocoa caliente y un bollo. "Pero sería muy desagradecido de mi parte. Además tal vez no hablaba tan en serio: si le explico el bien que le hago al negocio quedándome en mi trabajo, seguro que me deja".

Pero, ¿qué bien le hacía a Sugar Frost Street trabajando en lo que le gustaba? Era cierto que necesitaban toda la ayuda posible: el negocio era tan grande que no se daban abasto. Y Eccles no podía hacerlo todo sola por más hábil que fuese. Feather pasaba tanto tiempo trabajando sobre los pasteles de lujo, que rara vez podía echarle un casco con nada. Entre los tres educaban a los aprendices y decidían el contenido de los catálogos; de ese modo todos tenían su utilidad, aunque fuera mínima. Angel Food era parte de un sistema laboral que había funcionado maravillosamente durante generaciones, desde que el primero de los Cake de Cloudsdale se asentó ahí. Ningún Cake había dejado de dedicar su vida al bien de Sugar Frost Street. No podía romper con casi dos siglos de tradición familiar, además de que intuía que negarse a obedecer disgustaría tremendamente a sus hermanos.

"Si me niego y me quedo, el ambiente será insoportable. Habrá discordia. Pero si me niego y me voy, ya no será igual. Nos distanciaremos y no quiero eso. Pero yo necesito mis libros. Además no soy muy bueno horneando. A veces se me queman las cosas, o la masa me queda un poco cruda. No puedo decorar tan bien como Feather, y a menudo me olvido de los encargos que Eccles me hace. Apenas puedo coordinar a los aprendices".

Se quedó sentado a la mesa, tomando el desayuno mientras rumiaba sus posibles argumentos. Aún no amanecía y sus hermanos no tardarían en levantarse para echar las primeras hornadas del día. El pensar en verlos ahora, sin haber resuelto nada, le apremió; sabía que si no decía algo respecto al tema en cuanto los viera de nuevo, Feather no admitiría quejas una vez que se pusieran en camino a la biblioteca. La noche anterior tenía el amparo de la sorpresa; callar hoy sería dar por zanjado el tema, aceptar el mandato del primogénito y no quería eso, no esta vez. Apuró la cocoa, quemándose un poco la boca y se comió el resto del bollo cuando trotó de regreso a su cuarto. Cogió el pergamino con el reporte incompleto, le sacudió los polvos para secar que se habían quedado toda la noche sin importar que se desperdigaran por la alfombra, y lo metió en su alforja. Ahora tenía urgencia por salir a todo galope hacia la biblioteca y no aguardar por su hermano. Tal vez si Feather no lo veía, se olvidaría del asunto por hoy. 

Casi rodó al bajar las escaleras, pero alcanzó a sostenerse en el aire dando aleteos cuando tropezó. Descendió de tal modo y siguió su carrera hasta llegar a la esquina, donde estuvo a punto de ser arrollado por una pequeña caravana.

\- ¡Dulce Twilight! -Gritó el primer pegaso de las entregas al mismo tiempo que se desviaba abruptamente. Traía tras de sí un carrito individual con todas las cosas que Eccles pidió la tarde anterior. El segundo se detuvo de un frenón y miró con curiosidad a Angel Food.

\- ¡Pero si es Angel Food Cake! ¿Estás bien? ¡Ten más cuidado! Por poco te golpeamos.

Angel Food batió las alas con inquietud y los miró patidifuso. En cuanto procesó lo ocurrido, se deshizo en disculpas y ayudó a ambos ponys a acomodar sus carretas, que quedaron un poco desajustadas de las correas. Recogió sus cosas y luego tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos para abrirles la puerta de la bodega, y firmarles los recibos. En su confusión, no confirmó los números, pero estaba seguro de que todo estaba bien. Los tres escucharon sonido de cascos viniendo de las escaleras y Angel Food supuso que era Eccles, bajando puntualmente para recibir a los mensajeros.

\- Por favor esperen un poco y mi hermana bajará a pagarles. Me parece que la escucho venir...

\- ¿Seguro que no prefieres sentarte un momento? Fue un buen susto el que acabamos de darte. Si quieres, podemos llevarte la mitad del camino. -Ofreció el mayor, el que casi lo golpea.

\- ¡No! No, no hace falta, gracias. No quisiera molestar. Ya debo irme.

\- Pero es muy temprano, ¡que prisa tienes! Nunca te he visto tan apurado por llegar a algún lado, muchacho...

Pero Angel Food ya no los escuchaba. Había retomado la carrera, justo a tiempo porque sus hermanos entraban a la bodega cuando él terminaba de salir. Solo que esta vez procuró aminorar la velocidad cuando alcanzaba las calles o se cruzaba con otros ponys y cesó el galope a medio camino. No estaba en la mejor condición física y ya resoplaba un poco.

"Vamos, ¿para qué correr? Angel Food, eres un idiota: la princesa Twilight apenas ha hecho asomar el sol y la biblioteca abre a las nueve. Ahora tienes tres horas muertas y ningún sitio a donde ir", reflexionó.

Así pues, ¿que hacer? Necesitaba un sitio tranquilo para pensar en el debate que se armaría en cuanto volviera a casa. Feather fue muy claro: quería que presentara su dimisión hoy mismo. El que anunciara sus intenciones de acompañarle al trabajo decía que todo iba muy en serio. Vagamente pensó que era su manera de mantenerlo bien sujeto y guiarlo según su voluntad. Su hermano mayor creía que si se tomaba la molestia de acudir para "apoyarlo" cuando renunciara, Angel Food no tendría el valor de resistirse. Y vaya que tenía razón. Tener a Frosting en la biblioteca sería lo peor que le podía pasar ahora.

Se quedó ahí parado, pensando largamente en métodos para evitarlo en los días siguientes. Podía ir donde los pegasos del clima y levantar muchos pedidos. Se ofrecería a entregarlos él mismo... no, si hacía eso tendría que faltar a su trabajo y su historial perfecto quedaría manchado. Así menos lo aceptarían en Canterlot.

"¡Canterlot! ¡La carta!" recordó. ¡No había revisado el buzón como tenía planeado!

¿Qué hacer? ¿Regresar y correr el riesgo de que lo vieran? Podría simplemente aguardar hasta la tarde, pero de alguna manera no le parecía correcto: su costumbre era leerla en cuanto llegaba, y no le cabía la menor duda de que llegaría hoy, puesto que siempre la entregaban en la misma fecha.

"Es tan temprano que quizás el cartero todavía no la ha dejado en el buzón. Podría adelantarme a la oficina postal y pedirla", pensó antes de volver a ponerse en marcha y cambiar el rumbo.  
  


* * *

  
  


Solo tuvo que aguardar media hora antes de que abrieran la oficina postal. Los carteros le hicieron plática conforme iban llegando y en cuanto el Jefe de Correos llegó para abrir, pudo preguntar por su carta.

\- Ah, está bien Angel Food Cake. Si me permites unos momentos, revisaremos si ya llegó. Solo aguarda en la banca, por favor.

Fue a sentarse, dispuesto a ser paciente. En cuanto se acomodó entró uno de los clientes más antiguos de la pastelería. Era un dulce anciano que siempre les daba caramelos a él y a Eccles y le revolvía la melena a Feather cuando eran chicos , así que era casi como de la familia. 

\- ¡Pero si es Angel Food Cake! Hace siglos que no te veo, ¿qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?

\- Buenos días. Solo vine a recoger una carta.

\- ¿También tienes problemas con los carteros?

El jefe de correos alzó la cabeza, alarmado al oír aquello. 

\- ¿Problemas con las entregas? ¿quién tiene problemas?

\- No, no -se apresuró en decir Angel Food-, nadie tiene quejas del servicio. -Dijo para tranquilizarlo y luego se volvió al anciano- Solo quise venir a recogerla yo mismo, pues salí demasiado temprano de casa y me quedaba de camino.

No era necesario contarle todo. Tal vez se reiría de su despiste.

. Ah, pues si es solo por eso, no pasa nada. Pero yo sí que vine a quejarme. -Y le lanzó una mirada airada al cartero que pasó junto a él- Espero un paquete desde hace dos semanas y aún no llega. Mis vecinos también tienen faltantes, ¿piensan hacer algo al respecto?

Ahora interpelaba al pony del mostrador. Este volvió a levantar la cabeza de los registros y dió un suspiro.

\- Ya se lo dijimos la semana pasada señor, no es culpa nuestra.-

\- Sí, sí, ya, claro, ¡el tren desaparecido! Nadie te creerá esa fantasía, jovencito. Mejor dí la verdad: perdieron mi paquete. ¡O se lo comieron! -Luego se volvió hacia Angel Food con aire de circunstancias- Era una caja de la mejor avena azucarada del reino de Cristal. La única golosina que me permito, y estos truhanes seguro se la zamparon toda. 

\- Espere... ¿qué tren desaparecido? ¿A qué se refiere? -Preguntó el bibliotecario a ambos, pero ya no le hicieron mucho caso porque se enzarzaron en una discusión airada. El anciano demandaba que le regresaran su avena de lujo, y el pony del mostrador aseguraba que ninguno de ellos pudo haber hecho tal canallada porque, para empezar, su paquete ni siquiera había llegado a Cloudsdale. Incluso le mostró el enorme libro de anotaciones, haciendo uso de todo su cuerpo para sostenerlo de manera que pudiera leer los registros del último mes. 

Pasaron los minutos y el anciano se iba calmando, tras haber leído todo. Efectivamente, su golosina no aparecía enlistada pero, objetó, eso no los exoneraba de la responsabilidad de entregarla. Mientras daban inicio a una nueva pero más moderada y civilizada disputa, Angel Food se distrajo revisando las páginas en busca del ingreso de su carta.

No había nada al respecto, pero encontró una curiosa anotación de cuatro días atrás.

"Sugar Frost Street - Cancelado."

\- Disculpa, ¿qué quiere decir esto? -Trató de llamar la atención de ambos, pero ninguno le hizo caso. De la parte de atrás salió Snow Wings con la alforja llena a rebosar, un pegaso blanco que se llevaba muy bien con él. Era el cartero que cubría el sector de Sugar Frost Street.

\- Significa que en esa dirección solicitaron la cancelación de su buzón. -Le explicó una vez que se acercó a mirar y, como Angel Food parecía no entender, aclaró:- No la cancelación literal de tu buzón físico, quiere decir que ya no desean que les deje su correspondencia en casa.

\- Pero es ridículo; no lo hemos pedido. Siempre nos carteamos con nuestros tíos y abuelos, también nos llegan las revistas de repostería de Canterlot y Yeguadelfia para Feather, o noticias de las amigas de Eccles, o...

"O mi carta de Canterlot", pensó con inquietud.  
  
\- Debe tratarse de un error. Mis hermanos casi no salen de Sugar Frost Street y yo no he pasado en los últimos meses. ¿Tal vez se confundieron de dirección?

\- Eh, no lo creo. Pero podría ser... -Añadió, algo inseguro al ver la desesperación pintada en la cara de Angel Food- De todos modos eso no quiere decir que vayamos a destruir todo eso. -Comentaba Snow mientras salía del mostrador. Los otros dos ya estaban alzando la voz otra vez y ahora había una tercera pony que sumaba sus quejas a las del anciano, así que ambos salieron para poder hablar. - Solo significa que tendrán que venir a recogerlo aquí. Todo se retiene por plazo de un mes y luego se regresa a su remitente.

\- En ese caso, ¿crees que podrías ver si hay algo para mí? Espero una carta de la coordinadora de la biblioteca en Canterlot.

\- Oh, ¿ya es esa época del año? ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo! -Respondió el otro. Por supuesto que estaba bien enterado del tema.- ¿Cuántos años se cumplen con este? 

\- Es el sexto. 

De alguna manera decirlo en voz alta le hizo sentir que su interlocutor le diría lo que siempre le espetaba su hermano; que seguir insistiendo a pesar de tantos años era una pérdida de su tiempo y ya debería resignarse. En lugar de eso, el pegaso asintió aprobadoramente. Ya estaban en la acera y avanzaban a trote ligero.

\- Seguro que este año llega la buena. 

\- Gracias. Entonces, ¿podrías regresar y revisar si está en la oficina? ¿Por favor?

\- Huy, no, ya tengo que iniciar mi ruta. Pero te diré algo: en cuanto termine, regresaré a buscarla. La biblioteca me queda de camino a casa, así que te la llevaré antes de que salgas de trabajar ¿está bien?

Era más de lo que esperaba, así que le dió las gracias efusivamente y se despidieron. 

Para pasar el tiempo libre, se quedó en la cafetería frente a su trabajo, en su sitio favorito: una mesa junto a las ventanas desde donde dominaba la fachada de la biblioteca. Sacó su reporte y trabajó en el mientras bebía el chocolate caliente que había pedido. La carrera y la desviación de más temprano le abrieron de nuevo el apetito, así que también pidió un sándwich de alfalfa y unas galletas. No eran tan buenas como las de su casa, pero se las acabó y pidió un baguette de avena y zanahoria con otro paquete de galletas para comerlo más tarde.

Terminó justo a tiempo. Puso y retiró los polvos secantes, pagó su consumición y cruzó la calle. Acababan de abrir la biblioteca y, en cuanto entregó sus pendientes, se zambulló en las tareas de rutina. 

Lo primero era cerciorarse de que su acervo estuviera perfectamente ordenado. El día anterior, al haberse encargado del cuentacuentos en la zona infantil, no pudo acercarse a la zona general. Ahora era libre para ir y venir entre los estantes. Acomodó los lomos para que no sobresalieran demasiado, despejó las mesas de los préstamos y puso todo de vuelta en su sitio, antes de organizar las fichas bibliográficas. Era una rutina que lo mantenía trotando entre los libreros durante un par de horas, tan concentrado en ella que casi no escuchaba a sus compañeros. Generalmente lo dejaban solo a mitad del proceso.

Hacia el mediodía se tomó una pausa para almorzar. Ya que sus compañeros solían irse la hora entera a la cafetería de enfrente, él se quedaba a comer en su módulo. Era un voluminoso escritorio en forma de L, cerca de la entrada y desde donde podía vigilar a los usuarios. Debajo tenía una mesita y si se inclinaba, podía dar un mordisco discreto a su comida sin que nadie se enterase. De esa manera siguió atendiendo a los ponys que le pedían información o querían un préstamo, hasta que se terminó también las galletas. Tomó las envolturas con la boca y se dispuso a levantarse para tirarlas en el bote de basura que estaba en el pasillo, pero se topó con los ojos de Feather, mirándole con severidad desde el otro lado del escritorio.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí abajo, Angel Food Cake? 

La sorpresa fue tal, que jadeó y por poco aspira el envoltorio de las galletas. Tuvo que toser para evitar atragantarse y los mismos usuarios le riñeron con un "shhh" colectivo.

\- Lo siento, lo siento. -Les dijo en cuanto pudo expulsar el celofán y tomó aire. Luego miró a su hermano mientras recogía el envuelto con los cascos- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a hablar con tu jefe, por supuesto. ¿No quedamos en eso anoche?

\- ¿Qué? Ah, yo no...

\- Incluso me arreglé para que no te averguences de tu hermano mayor. Ya sabes, ¿para encajar? -Le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas deslumbrantes y entonces Angel Food reparó en que no traía la misma ropa que usaba en casa. Esta vez llevaba una bufanda color lavanda y una especie de ¿levita? ¿o era una chaqueta larga? Hasta la melena estaba diferente, libre de redecillas. Tal vez hacía décadas que no le veía sin una y lucía realmente bien, muy diferente a la ropa para trabajar de costumbre. Se notaba el esmero y casi le apenaba tener que defraudarle.

\- Sí, claro. Respecto a eso yo, eh, yo no creo que sea posible, hermano, porque verás...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no será posible?

Toda la decisión que pudo reunir se esfumó en instantes al ver el ceño fruncido de Feather. Sus ojos, escrutándole detenidamente, buscaban en su rostro el motivo por el que las cosas no salían como tenían que salir; no debía haber resistencia de ningún tipo, mucho menos tratándose del pequeñín de la familia.

Los segundos se le hicieron eternos. Buscó en su interior la entereza para poder decirle lo que de verdad pensaba. Las palabras eran simples: No quiero renunciar, así que no lo haré.

Pero esa mirada... Si Angel Food se sentía indefenso cuando Feather Frosting pasaba de él e ignoraba sus sentimientos, era mucho peor cuando le contemplaba así. Como si hurgara en lo más profundo de su alma y se aprestara para la batalla. Una batalla que, Angel Food sabía, tenía perdida desde el principio. 

Las palabras murieron antes de salir y fueron reemplazadas por otras, tan bajas que ni siquiera él mismo se escuchó. Esto no era el grito que habría deseado dar.

\- ¿Cómo dices? -Preguntó Feather con tono glacial. Frunció un poco más el ceño, como para decirle que más le valía presentar una buena excusa para su pequeña rebeldía.

\- ... Digo que mi jefe no está, hermano. No podemos hablar con él porque salió... a Ponyhattan, creo.

La mentira le dejó un regusto amargo en el paladar conforme la alimentaba torpemente; su jefe había emprendido un viaje de emergencia por cuestiones de familia, según supo cuando llegó. Todo mundo estaba enterado, podía preguntarle a cualquiera (realmente no debió decirlo, pero por fortuna a su hermano no se le ocurrió hacer caso porque no le gustaba mucho hablar con otros pegasos a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario) y tardaría unos días en regresar. Feather le creyó a pies juntillas y no hizo más que una pregunta, mientras la expresión enojada desaparecía lentamente.

\- ¿No puedes solo dejar de venir o algo? Estoy seguro de que alguien le pasará el recado.

\- Podría, pero no sería ético. Por lo menos tengo que avisarle en persona, ¿no crees? Es cortesía.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, ¡está bien! -contestó completamente tranquilizado- Si se trata solo de unos días, no hay ningún problema. Puedes seguir viniendo hasta que regrese.

Lo acompañó a la salida, tratando de sonreír como él. Asentía a todo lo que Feather le decía, sin dejar de mirar a todos lados en caso de que el coordinador de la biblioteca eligiera ese momento para asomarse y decirle algo. Entonces la mentira se desmoronaría por sí sola y...

\- ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí, Angel Food Cake? -Preguntó Feather cuando ya estaban en la entrada. Una rápida inspección sacó a relucir el envoltorio que había querido ir a tirar cuando su hermano llegó.

\- Oh, ¿esto? Eran galletas, las compré al otro lado de la acera. -Lo hizo una bola y lo echó en el cesto de basura, un poco nervioso y con buen motivo. A sus hermanos no les hacía ninguna gracia que hiciera esas cosas.

\- ¿Por qué consumes eso? Eres un Cake. -El ceño fruncido volvió.

\- Son muy buenas, Feather, no le veo nada de malo. Deberías probarlas alguna vez. No se comparan a las nuestras, pero... 

\- Por supuesto que no se comparan. -Dijo casi majestuosamente- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido que querría probar algo así? Nuestras galletas son superiores a esa basura empacada en masa, no hay forma en que un Cake tenga que comprarlas. Espero que no lo hagas con regularidad.

Angel Food pegó las alas a su cuerpo, un poco intimidado. El otro ya había desplegado parcialmente las suyas, en un aspaviento que le dejaba claro lo mucho que le disgustaba el tema.

\- No, en realidad me las regalaron hace rato. Me las comí por compromiso. -Era la segunda mentira del día; solía comerlas un par de veces por semana.

\- Crei que dijiste que las compraste.

\- Ah, eh, quise decir que me las regalaron mientras compraba algo allá. No te preocupes, cuando tengo antojo siempre me llevo galletas de Sugar Frost Street. 

\- Bien. Espero que sepas que un Cake no puede consumir algo que él mismo puede hacer. Daría mala imagen al negocio, ¡imagínate! dirían que nuestras galletas son tan malas, que tenemos que ir a comprarle a la competencia y a la larga, dejarán de confiar en nosotros. 5

\- Sí hermano. Lo sé.

Agachó la cabeza cuando Feather le revolvió la melena, antes de despedirse y dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos enredados en la revuelta melena.

El resto de la jornada lo pasó taciturno y atribulado. Contestaba a sus compañeros menos que de costumbre y a ratos echaba unos suspiros tan tristes, que más de un usuario le preguntó qué le aquejaba. Pero a nadie le externó sus preocupaciones.

Le angustiaba la espera. Ahora tendría que explicarle a Feather la razón de su mentira, además de defender sus deseos; le parecía que se acababa de meter en un lío innecesario. ¿Por qué no pudo solo decir la verdad?

"Porque Feather Frosting no lo comprendería. Eccles lo apoya esta vez y, bien mirado, es lo más sensato. Hace ocho años me aceptaron en la biblioteca y solo me han dado un ascenso desde entonces. Si de verdad este fuera el camino que mi cutie mark indica, ya estaría en Canterlot, pero llevo seis años pidiendo el trabajo y no me lo dan. Más bien ellos me han tenido demasiada paciencia", se dijo a sí mismo mientras marcaba su salida y se ponía la alforja para aguardar a Snow wings en las escaleras de la entrada. Tenía la esperanza de que ocurriera un milagro de último momento; ni siquiera Feather le negaría la oportunidad de mudarse a Canterlot si su solicitud por fin era aceptada. Tendría que admitir que el trabajo era mucho más importante que echar un casco en la repostería, le dolería mucho pero tendría que reconocer el logro de su hermanito. Y para eso necesitaba la carta. Quería creer y tener fé en que este año le aceptarían y su vida iba a cambiar. ¡Tenía que ser! No era una coincidencia el que justo en estas fechas sus hermanos hubieran tomado una decisión tan importante. Era un golpe negativo y brutal, por lo tanto tenía que haber una fuerza benéfica y positiva de igual o mayor magnitud que barriera con ese triste futuro y le abriera las puertas a la felicidad.

Diez minutos después de su hora de salida, vió a Snow descender a unos metros y trotó a él.

\- Lamento la tardanza, tuve unos problemas con los pegasos del clima. Al parecer se les escaparon unas cuantas nubes de tormenta y una me llovió encima. Tuve que parar para asegurarme de que las cartas no se mojaron.

\- Descuida, no llevo mucho esperando. ¿La encontraste?

El alma se le fue al suelo por un momento cuando el cartero negó con pesadumbre. Se figuró que los de Canterlot por fin se habían cansado y ya no se iban a molestar en responderle, pero Snow se apresuró en aclararse.

\- En realidad hablé con el Jefe y él cree que tu carta pudo estar entre los paquetes que se perdieron en el tren desaparecido. Hemos recibido correspondencia por otros medios desde aquel incidente, pero tu carta no está entre ellos, lo siento.

De nuevo aquello. No había escuchado sobre ese incidente hasta la mañana y debía admitir que despertaba su curiosidad.

\- ¿Puedes explicarme qué es ese asunto del tren desaparecido? En la mañana se lo escuché decir, pero no me dijo a qué se refería.

Ahora ambos trotaban por la acera. Ya que Snow wings se había molestado en ir hasta allá, lo menos que podía hacer era acompañarlo un poco. Al otro no le molestó la conversación en lo absoluto.

\- Es exactamente como suena: hace dos semanas, el tren que venía de la capital con destino a Ponyville desapareció. Al parecer encontraron un círculo enorme de pasto quemado y las vías se interrumpían donde estaba el círculo. Cuando los ferrocarrileros llegaron al sitio, los vagones ya no estaban.

\- ¡Qué terrible! -Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, estupefacto por el relato. Se imaginó un paisaje marchito, con fuego por todas partes y los vagones destrozados en vez de esfumados- ¿Cuántos ponys...? 

\- No murió ninguno si es lo que preguntas. De hecho todos están bien, excepto por la maquinista y el encargado de la caldera. Dicen que sufrieron quemaduras muy graves. Todavía están en el hospital de Ponyville.

\- ¿Pero cómo es que un tren explota y solo dos ponys salieron heridos? No tiene sentido.

\- No explotó. Dicen que simplemente se esfumó en el aire. Pero aún así los pasajeros pudieron bajarse y hacer el camino a casco. Nadie pensó en rescatar la correspondencia y por eso tenemos faltantes. Creo que tendrás que escribirles para que te envíen otra.

Le agradeció por las molestias y le pidió que si llegaba algo en los próximos días, por favor se lo llevase a la biblioteca, ya que no podría llevárselo a casa. Se separaron después de eso y, al llegar a casa, se encerró bajo llave en su habitación para pensar en sus opciones y, aunque su hermano volvió a subir para pedirle que bajara a ayudar, no respondió. Solo bajó a cenar cuando todos se retiraron a dormir y volvió a encerrarse hasta la mañana siguiente.

No sabía qué creer del incidente con el tren, pero de una cosa estaba seguro; por ahora ya no podía depender de la carta. Aunque lo pidiera y le enviaran otra, eso no iba a solucionar su problema de manera inmediata. Tenía solo unos días antes de que sus hermanos notaran que había mentido y para entonces tendría que haber tomado ya una resolución.

Lo consultó con la almohada, inútilmente porque, al despertar al día siguiente, su primer pensamiento fue que se le estaba acabando la tinta y el pergamino. Siempre podía tomar un poco de la bodega en la biblioteca, pero en vista de que pronto tendría que renunciar, le parecía como un robo premeditado.

\- Eccles, ¿hay algo que necesites de Ponyville? -Preguntó a su hermana mientras rellenaba las dullas esa mañana. Los dos trabajaban en la mesa de Feather mientras él enseñaba a los aprendices a batir a punto de turrón. Ella se encargaba de derretir el chocolate que usarían a baño María.

\- Quizá más manzanas. También fresas, para la mermelada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Me refería a algo para tu uso personal, hermana. Estaba pensando en bajar en mi próximo día libre.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No preferirías descansar, o terminar el libro que estás leyendo? -Sonó un poco preocupada.

\- No, creo que me hará bien estirar las alas, para variar. 

Eccles no agregó más, pero en todo el rato no le quitó la mirada de encima, como si le inquietara la idea de que saliera de la ciudad y no era para menos; él no era precisamente un pegaso atlético y desde siempre se cansaba bastante si tenía que alzar el vuelo o correr por más de cinco minutos. Para descender a Ponyville normalmente utilizaba el servicio de taxi en globo, o iban los tres juntos en el pequeño dirigible que salía una vez al día para transportar a decenas de ponys a la vez. Sería la segunda o tercera vez que bajara por su cuenta.

El resto de la semana, hasta su día libre, transcurrió con normalidad. A veces cuando llegaba de la biblioteca, Feather Frosting le aguardaba enfrente de la escalera para preguntarle si su jefe ya había regresado del viaje. Despotricaba cuando le decía que no, y se encargaba de llevarse a Angel Food directo a la planta baja para que no se distrajera con los deberes que, según él, pronto resultarían inútiles. Y él se dejaba llevar sin oponer resistencia, esperanzado en que en cualquier momento se le ocurriría algo para impedir lo inevitable, pero sin dedicar más de unos minutos al día para pensar en ello. De tal suerte que, cuando despertó esa mañana, estaba verdaderamente aliviado de haber proyectado esa salida.

También era el día libre de sus hermanos, puesto que la pastelería cerraba y se encontró a Feather tomando su desayuno en el comedor.

\- Buenos días, Angel Food Cake. ¿Qué harás hoy?

Se estaba sirviendo un tazón de leche con avena y por poco se le cae la caja. Acababa de pensar que no participó de sus planes a Feather, y la pregunta tan directa solo podía significar que tenía algo en mente. Rara vez preguntaba algo por verdadero interés en sus actividades: solo quería que le confirmara que no tenía nada pendiente, para que su sugerencia fuera acogida con entusiasmo.

\- Buenos días Feather Frosting. Es una estupenda mañana, ¿verdad? -Se sentó en su banco para comer, pero continuó en cuanto vió que su hermano abría la boca para decir otra cosa- La princesa Twilight debe estar practicando para los amaneceres, porque este ha sido simplemente maravilloso. ¿Lo viste?

\- Eh, sí pero no es eso lo que...

\- Los colores cambiaron en el orden justo, además la conjunción de las nubes con los rayos del sol... ¡sublime! Apostaría que la princesa Celestia no lo hacía tan bien como ella. Debemos considerarnos -ahora hablaba con la boca llena, pues tenía prisa por terminar su desayuno para salir a toda carrera- afortunados de no haber nacido bajo su reinado. No es que -apuró el último sorbo de leche- tenga nada en su contra, pero me gusta mucho ver los amaneceres y atardeceres que nuestra princesa nos ofrece a diario. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Feather?

\- Sí, sí, muy lindo hermanito, pero tengo que decirte algo importante y si no dejas de interrumpirme...

\- ¿Quién te interrumpe? -Esa era Eccles, que venía saliendo de su habitación con un bonito vestido color crema y una pequeña alforja prácticamente vacía.

\- Le decía a Angel Food Cake que... ¿vas a salir alguna parte? -preguntó con sospecha al darse cuenta de lo bien arreglada que estaba.

\- La verdad es que sí. Iré a casa de una amiga, pero volveré a tiempo para comer. ¿Y tú Angel Food? 

Ya estaba lavando su tazón. Miró con anhelo el cesto con croissants de pienso del día anterior y tomó tres. Dió uno a su hermana mientras le contestaba y se guardó los otros dos en su propia alforja.

\- Bajaré a Ponyville, como te comenté el otro día. Creo que volveré poco antes de que anochezca. Compraré pergamino y tinta y luego me pasearé por ahí.

\- ¿Pasearte por ahí? ¿Qué puede haber de interés en Ponyville? -Protestó Feather, más que fastidiado de que sus hermanos no le estuviesen escuchando. Peor aún, ¡tenían planes fuera de casa! Esto arruinaba por completo las actividades que había planeado para los tres.

\- Pensaba en ir a ver el santuario de animales.

\- Nunca te han gustado los animales.

¿Era su imaginación o estaba poniéndose particularmente insufrible?

\- Quizá mirar la biblioteca.

\- Ya conoces la de aquí, debe ser exactamente lo mismo.

\- ... O ir a saludar a los de Sugar Cube Corner.

Tanto Feather Frosting como Eccles se le quedaron mirando como si acabase de anunciar que se iba para ya no regresar. Había tocado el tema prohibido y lo hizo sin pensar. ¡Jamás se hablaba de los primos de Ponyville!  
Estuvo a punto de farfullar una disculpa, de explicar que en realidad no planeaba tardar tanto allá abajo. En realidad solo tenía proyectadas un par de horas y volver al mediodía. No tenia idea de por qué empezó a hablar de todos esos lugares en cuanto Feather Frosting empezó a cuestionarle. 

Pero en vez de desdecirse, aprovechó el silencio y la sorpresa de ambos para salir aprisa, que era exactamente lo que deseaba desde que su hermano llegó al comedor. 

  
Pensó que se detendría al doblar la esquina, jadeando de cansancio ya pero para su propia sorpresa, siguió corriendo. Aunque se cansó, no se detuvo, sino que continuó trotando hasta llegar a una de las plataformas de despegue designadas. Le sorprendió haber hecho todo el camino sin parar ni una vez y fue a ocupar la cesta taxi más cercana para bajar. Mientras el pegaso taxista se ataba a la cesta para llevarlo, volteó varias veces hacia atrás. Le daba la impresión de que acababa de escapar de todo: de Sugar Frost Street, sus hermanos, la biblioteca, de la carta de Canterlot, de todo. Hasta esperaba ver en cualquier momento a Feather volando hacia él a toda velocidad, dispuesto a llevarlo de vuelta.  
  
"Es ridículo. Estaré de regreso para la hora de la cena", se dijo a sí mismo. Ignorante de que no volvería a pisar su casa en un buen tiempo.  
  
De esta manera Angel Food Cake bajó a Ponyville.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
1\. Esto lo sabían porque el primer año cometió el error de novato de enviar una fotografía suya de cuerpo completo, parado orgullosamente frente a los estantes de Historia Equestrense con una camisa y chaleco que le apretaban bastante Back

2\. En realidad no era toda la calle. Se trataba del nombre de la pastelería), que tenía grandes escaparates en los que se exhibían los pasteles, hasta llegar a la puerta lateral, oculta por la hilera de nubes en forma de setos que resguardaban ese lado del edificio. Estaba tan bien escondida que solo alguien que supiera de antemano que estaba ahí podría dar con ella. Al otro lado del edificio, a la misma altura, había otra puerta que daba a la bodega aunque no había nada que la ocultara. Back

3\. Para desesperación de Feather Frosting, que desde pequeño lo intentaba sin éxito. Durante la infancia se conformó con pensar que sus hermanos eran unos genios o cuando menos, bastante hábiles. Pero después descubrió que otros pegasos también podían hacerlo y se enfureció. Desde entonces no tocaba el tema y en medida de lo posible, evitaba tocar pluma y pergamino, dejándoles a ambos esa parte del manejo de la pastelería. Cuando tenía que escribir algo, lo hacía rápido con la boca y a escondidas. Back

4\. Estaban tan afectados por la humedad que temía que los libros desarrollaran hongos pero al parecer a nadie más le importaba. "¿Hablas en serio? Vivimos sobre una nube, Angel Food Cake, ¡hay humedad por todos lados!", le dijeron sus compañeros cuando les comentó el problema. Esperaba que un informe en regla remediara la situación Back

5\. Si Angel Food fuese un mal hermano, habría mencionado en ese momento que tal vez debería decirle eso a Eccles, puesto que ella acostumbraba comer pays y muffins de ese tipo. Incluso venía una vez al mes a cenar a esa cafetería y se comía una rebanada del pastel lane de chocolate de la dueña. Todo a escondidas de Feather Frosting; sería suficiente para que lo dejara en paz con el tema y se concentrara en indignarse con ella, pero como era un buen hermano, se lo calló. Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En las notas de final de capítulo siempre encontrarás aclaraciones sobre los nombres de los personajes o datos que no pude aclarar dentro de la trama. Además de la fecha probable para el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Empecemos por el más importante de este capítulo: 
> 
> * Angel Food Cake - Aziraphale.
> 
> Creo que este es el más obvio de todos: es un ángel, es "suave", en la historia es un Cake así que quedó perfecto. visualmente el angel food cake puede ser sencillo y clásico, pero apetitoso, justo como nuestro angelito. Además en el video del lockdown, es uno de los postres que horneó. Les dejo el link https://youtu.be/quSXoj8Kob0
> 
> * Feather Frosting Cake - Gabriel.
> 
> De nuevo, es un Cake así que debía tener nombre de pastel. Busqué postres favoritos de Jon Hamm pero el hombre es un gurú de la alimentación saludable, así que nada por ese lado. Consideré un Lotus cake, por ser un pastel más o menos sofisticado o un Lane cake, pero me decanté por el Angel feather frosting que se suele poner en algunos pasteles de boda. Gabriel sería definitivamente un pastel de boda blanco, con esos detalles en el decorado. Acá hay un ejemplo que me encantó https://www.pinterest.com.mx/momkorn/feathered-cakes/
> 
> * Eccles Cake - Michael
> 
> Doon Mackichan, la actriz de Michael, no es buena horneando. Eso encaja perfectamente con el personaje: es una pony que no tiene el talento para hornear pero aún así ha sabido usar su talento para hacer lo que se espera de ella: dedicarse al negocio familiar. Y su nombre viene de este enlace, donde podrán ver un video de Doon tratando de hacer un eccles. https://www.bbc.co.uk/programmes/profiles/5V574006VmLDlpz3fhnWcYM/doon-mackichan
> 
> Si alguien quiere que aclare más cosas en este apartado, puede pedirlo en comentarios.
> 
> Fecha estimada para el próximo capítulo: del 6 al 10 de marzo.
> 
> Gracias, Dolkher Kumar (Inu Neji) y Kin Shady, por sus sugerencias y ayuda para hacer esta historia :3


	3. Capítulo dos: El rugido de la bestia de metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Food explora un poco en Ponyville sin sospechar que, días antes, Hoof-ley ha estado ocupado. 
> 
> En este capítulo, ambos corceles se conocen por primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un poco más corto que el anterior.

**_Cuatro días antes._ **

_En la oscuridad, Hoof-ley siempre ha encontrado el amparo que necesita para sus actividades, pero nunca de manera tan conveniente como en su nueva residencia. Desde que se instaló en este pueblo, ni un solo vecino ha visto nada, ni se los ha topado en su recorrido nocturno cuando prueba su nuevo invento. Es tan perfecto, que a veces lamenta no haberse mudado aquí desde el principio: los ponyvillienses son tranquilos y moderados, su ritmo de vida no es acelerado como en las grandes ciudades, lo que le permite concentrarse mejor en su labor. Esos ponys no lo saben, pero mientras ellos duermen, Hoof-ley trabaja en un aparato maravilloso, que dentro de algunos años se verá replicado por miles y no habrá terrestre ni unicornio que no tenga uno. Su nombre será recordado por generaciones y Equestria se alzará como la meca del avance tecnológico en el mundo. Ya ha ideado muchas cosas y modificado otras para maximizar su rendimiento, pero su nueva creación sacudirá los cimientos de la sociedad y abrirá un abanico de posibilidades. Lamentablemente aún falta mucho para alcanzar su meta, pero avanza a pasos agigantados a pesar de los obstáculos que encuentra en la planeación y ejecución, en las pruebas y errores de cada pequeña parte del mecanismo._

_El armatoste hace mucho ruido, por supuesto. Necesita cantidades ingentes de magia y las piedras que ha usado para controlarla, hasta ahora, no la resisten el suficiente tiempo para poder avanzar mucho en cada ocasión. La carga es demasiado para las gemas y no logra dar con una que no se desmorone en su base a los pocos minutos. Por lo tanto, cuando debe regresar a casa, tiene que utilizar el motor especial para llevarlo de regreso y este es el que hace el ruido. Hoof-ley no lo sabe, pero la mayoría de los ponys del pueblo se despiertan sobresaltados cuando pasa cerca de sus casas cuando lo oyen pasar, temerosos de que un monstruo haya escapado del Tártaro, incluso la alcaldesa está considerando seriamente pedir a la princesa que les envíe un destacamento de guardias, por si acaso. Se han celebrado juntas locales para tratar de averiguar qué es ese estrépito. Solo que, gracias a la penumbra (pues no existe alumbrado en la mayoría de las calles), aún no lo relacionan con el fenómeno._

_Esa noche en particular, el unicornio se detiene un momento para mirar el cielo. En ninguna de las ciudades que ha visitado se pueden ver las estrellas como aquí. Todos se van a dormir tan temprano, que no hay muchas luces que interfieran con las vistas. Tampoco hay rascacielos que lo cubran: el edificio más alto y grande es el castillo de la Amistad y ese no está en su ruta. Así que, a menos que esté nublado, siempre tiene la oportunidad de ver las constelaciones. Y rara vez se nubla tanto; el clima es casi perfecto._

_"Solo por eso vale la pena quedarse", piensa mientras apaga el aparato, una vez que ha llegado a Sugar cube corner. Abre una decena de baúles que le aguardan junto a la puerta de la panadería y luego, con lentitud, lo desmonta. Lo ha hecho tantas veces que no necesita ni mirar: conoce cada pieza como la superficie de sus cascos y las guarda cuidadosamente en su sitio. Luego hace varios viajes para subir los baúles en silencio, pues dentro de poco la señora Cake se despertará para iniciar el trabajo del día, aunque el médico le ha dicho que tiene que descansar._

_El olor del pan, la mermelada y la crema no le desagrada, pero tampoco lo vuelve loco de encanto. Si tuviera que buscarle pegas a su alojamiento, sin duda sería que le llega el aroma sin importar que cierre puerta y ventanas. No es de los que gustan de las cosas dulces, pero el olor lo distrae. Hace que le dé hambre, es el único distractor en su labor, pero no le queda más que pretender que no lo percibe mientras se sienta frente a su escritorio para trabajar. Ahora que ha hecho la prueba del día, debe anotar sus impresiones a detalle para afinar cada aspecto de su invento en el transcurso de la mañana y tarde. Realmente es un trabajo extenuante que consume cada hora de su día, pero siente que se está aproximando a un desenlace satisfactorio._

_"Pronto será momento de ponerlo a prueba en terreno abierto, con obstáculos reales", piensa. Le sabe un poco mal hacerlo tan rápido, y no tiene la certeza de que sea completamente seguro para los otros ponys pero, ¡qué diablos! No hay otro modo de saber si sus mejoras están bien encaminadas._

_"Además tendré mucho cuidado. Solo necesito solucionar el inconveniente del catalizador" y para poder arreglarlo, es necesario estudiar mucho y hacer varios cálculos en su libreta, experimentar lo que se siente estar al mando de su carro-móvil mientras decenas de ponys se le atraviesan. Puede que hasta sea divertido y, ¿acaso no hay decenas de accidentes cada año a causa de los carruajes en las ciudades grandes? ¡Les dará nuevas emociones a estos Ponyvillienses! Quizá hasta se lo agradezcan.  
  
Recibe el amanecer rodeado de pergaminos extendidos en el aire a su alrededor, mientras traza diagramas y fórmulas al mismo tiempo que revisa un baúl de piedras preciosas con los cascos. Trota de un lado a otro en la estancia, hasta que el sueño lo vence y termina durmiendo sobre el escritorio. Sin que se entere, su estómago ruge cuando las primeras hogazas del día salen del horno allá abajo. _

  
  


* * *

  
Despertó hacia el mediodía, con un sabor pastoso en la boca y la melena aplastada sobre los ojos cuando la señora Cake tocó a su puerta para llamarlo. No importaba cuántas veces le pidiera que no se ocupara de él, ella no dejaba de hacerlo. Casi se sentía como cuando era un potro en la casa materna. No estaba muy seguro de que le gustase o le fuera fastidioso.  
  
\- ¿Todavía estás dormido? -Le preguntó desde afuera y Hoof-ley pudo distinguir una nota de desaprobación que le divirtió bastante. La señora Cake era una gurú de levantarse temprano y le irritaba que él pasara todas las mañanas encerrado. Imaginaba que era un holgazán bueno para nada que se levantaba tarde por no tener nada útil que hacer, como trabajar, por ejemplo.1

  
  
\- Despierto y despejado como el cielo, señora. Ahora déjeme en paz, maldita sea. -Contestó con su tono más hosco mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta y las gafas, que se habían resbalado hasta el suelo durante su sueño.  
  
\- Ah, muy bien querido -le respondió con dulzura, como si acabara de decirle algo bonito-; en ese caso baja a comer algo. Acabo de preparar el almuerzo.  
  
Ella no esperó una respuesta y bajó. Hoof-ley no se movió de su sitio hasta que estuvo seguro de que se había marchado y de inmediato empezó a poner algo de orden: había pergaminos y tinta tirados por todas partes, no veía dónde estaría la pluma y la libreta estaba debajo de una de sus patas traseras. Enrolló todo sin ton ni son y lo metió en un cofrecillo cuya llave se formaba con la magia de su cuerno. Luego trotó hacia la escalerita que lo llevaba a la plataforma sobre la zona de la cama para asomarse por la ventana. Tendría que hablar con la señora Cake uno de estos días para ampliarla, quizá colocar un buen balcón. Le resultaba complicado tener que sacar medio cuerpo para mirar las calles.  
  
El primer día en que llegó, dos semanas atrás, no tuvo oportunidad de mirar bien el pueblo porque estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no marearse. En cuanto comenzó con sus salidas nocturnas se dió la oportunidad de explorar un poco por las tardes (nada más que para inspeccionar posibles rutas con su invento) antes del anochecer y se encontró con que, al menos hasta ahora, había parado en el sitio mejor ubicado dentro de Ponyville. Sugar cube corner tenía mucha afluencia de ponys durante las mañanas pero todo se aquietaba por la tarde. Era una zona parcialmente comercial, así que no había vecinos molestos que vinieran a preguntar por el recién llegado y, sobretodo, las calles eran amplias. Una fugaz visita a otras zonas le demostraron que no era viable mudarse, al menos mientras no hubiera terminado. Además casi no había casas en venta o renta.  
  
El viento sopló y le alborotó la melena, así que debió meterse otra vez. Tal como dijo antes, el cielo estaba completamente despejado. Le encantaban los días soleados, así que quizá más tarde bajase a comer a una de las mesas del exterior. O quizá sería mejor pasear…  
  
\- En aras de la ciencia. Si voy a sacarlo a la luz del día, tengo que buscar las calles donde no haya tantos ponys. -Se dijo en voz baja mientras se peinaba. Revisó por última vez que las gafas oscuras estuvieran en su sitio y en cuanto juzgó que lucía lo suficientemente genial, bajó.  
  
La ventaja de vivir sobre una pastelería era que no tenía compañeros de piso. Su departamento (que en realidad solo era un cuarto bastante grande) ocupaba toda la planta alta y la señora Cake vivía con su marido2 en unos aposentos de la planta baja , así que no se topó a nadie en las escaleras. Llegó directo al comedor, donde había dispuestas zanahorias al vapor, fruta, sándwiches de margaritas con heno, ensalada y una cesta de frutas. Ni rastro de cupcakes o más pan que el de los sándwiches. El primer día que almorzaron juntos, esto le extrañó bastante a Hoof-ley y no pudo evitar preguntar a la señora Cake si no acostumbraba consumir exclusivamente su propia mercancía.  
  
“¡Cielos, no! ¿Te parece que soy ese tipo de pony? Es como si los Apple solo bebieran sidra en vez de bajar a comprar jugo de uva, o como si solo comieran manzanas en vez de venir a comprar aquí.. ¿Sabes quienes son los Apple, cierto?”. Luego pasó las siguientes cuatro horas explicando quiénes eran y la importancia que tenían para el pueblo. Incluso le contó acerca de la legendaria AppleJack, una de las antiguas amigas de la princesa Twilight y eso irremediablemente condujo a hablar de las otras, sobre todo de la inquilina estrella de la familia Cake, Pinkie Pie.  
  
“ Ella vivió en el mismo cuarto que te estoy rentando, aunque era bastante diferente en sus tiempos. Debo tener una descripción detallada de la disposición de sus muebles por ahí, luego te la leeré”, le prometió ese día cuando terminó la perorata. Hoof-ley lamentó haber preguntado pero la lección estaba aprendida. Ahora hacía todo lo posible por mostrarse malencarado y evitaba iniciar conversación. Excepto que justo ahora, mientras tomaba el primer bocado de su sándwich de margaritas con heno, tenía unas enormes ganas de preguntarle algo. Casi tan grandes como la oronda panza de la señora Cake.  
  
No era un secreto que estaba encinta, era obvio que lo sabía todo mundo, pero ella actuaba como si no se diera cuenta; iba de aquí para allá, moviendo todo como si no tuviera ya un considerable peso extra que cargar. Tenía solo una empleada que venía por las tardes para ayudarla a vender, pero hacía todo sola.  
  
Ella se sentó del otro lado de la mesa, le sonrió y empezó a comer. Era el primero de los dos descansos que solía tomar al día y se notaba que lo disfrutaba. A Hoof-ley le pareció que hoy lucía particularmente exhausta y las ganas de preguntar por su salud aumentaron, pero recelaba. Si tan solo su casera no fuera tan parlanchina cuando se le daba la oportunidad…  
  
\- Querido, ¿crees que puedas hacer algo por mí? -Preguntó de repente.  
  
\- ¿Mgh? -Dijo Hoof-ley a medio bocado.  
  
\- Me gustaría que pasaras al hospital, cuando tengas tiempo, y me reserves una habitación. Creo que la necesitaré pronto.  
  
Tragó el bocado y asintió lo más despreocupado que pudo. Seguro el bebé nacería pronto.  
  
\- Seguro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer que ser su mandadero. -Respondió con sarcasmo.  
  
Pero ella no se lo tomó a mal. Le sonrió y le ofreció un vaso de jugo de zarzamora. Cuando terminaron, la dejó con los platos (no le iba a dejar tocar nada, de todos modos) y salió al exterior.  
  
  
Los rayos del sol en su piel se sentían bastante bien, como una caricia confortante. Aún era verano y el frescor del otoño todavía se veía muy lejano, así que su humor mejoró bastante. Además era grato que los otros ponys le cedieran el paso sin agobiarlo a preguntas. Aquí nadie lo reconocía, nadie sabía qué hacía para ganarse la vida; a diario Hoof-ley pensaba en eso con más placer que el día anterior. 

La primera parada fue el parque. Había un estanque bastante amplio donde los patos nadaban y jugueteaban alegremente, sin nadie que los molestara. Un par de conejos se acercaron a la banca donde el unicornio descansaba y olfatearon a su alrededor. Notó que la mayoría de ellos eran atrevidos y se aventuraban a los puestos ambulantes cercanos, en la acera. Sin duda estaban acostumbrados a que les dieran comida.  
  
“Esta zona está descartada. Podría aplastar a alguno por error y sería un fastidio ocultar los cuerpos. O limpiar las ruedas”, anotó mentalmente.

Llegó a la zona escolar y notó que siempre había un flujo constante de familias. Era peor cuando las clases terminaron, pues los potros corrían libremente por la calle, estorbando el paso a las carretas. Se detuvo aquí un largo rato para estudiar el comportamiento de los ponys con esta clase de incidentes. Notó que la mayoría se quedaba quieto, por lo que las carretas tenían que, o frenar abruptamente, o desviarse.  
  
“Bien. Significa que si no puedo arreglar el problema con el amplificador, por lo menos debo ser capaz de virar rápidamente. Con más razón debo empezar a practicar a partir de ahora”.

  
También habría problemas con las esquinas; debería ser capaz de bajar la velocidad para dar vuelta y tendría que modificar el morro del artefacto para que el asiento no quedase tan atrás. Así como estaba ahora, no podía ver lo que había a la vuelta de la esquina. Eso no le representaba una dificultad cuando salía de noche, pero de día sería de vital importancia.  
  
Llenó varias páginas con todas sus observaciones y regresó a Sugar cube corner antes del ocaso. Se acabaron las salidas nocturnas y el sigilo: era hora de trabajar a la luz del día para enfrentarse a todas esas inconveniencias porque, ¿cómo sería capaz de pensar en mejorar el funcionamiento de su obra si no tomaba en cuenta esas cosas?  
  
No importaba mucho que los ponyvillienses supieran lo que estaba haciendo: tardaría unas cuantas semanas en esa fase y luego, aunque su invento no fuera estéticamente agradable, iría a patentarlo. Ya no había posibilidad de que nadie le robara la idea.  
  
Sonrió, entusiasmado al tener el éxito al alcance del casco y se olvidó completamente del encargo de la señora Cake.  
  


**El día actual**

Angel Food no recordaba haber visto un griffin de cerca en toda su vida. Si bien no era la primera vez que bajaba de Cloudsdale, siempre eran sus padres, y después Feather y Eccles, los que interactuaban con los ponyvillienses. Esta era una experiencia nueva y emocionante, aunque se tratara nada más de ir a cobrar un poco de té.  
  
\- Son tres monedas. -Le dijo el griffin con cara de pocos amigos. Era bien sabido que no eran precisamente los seres más amables de Equestria, pero su mirada persuadió a Angel Food de hacerle plática. Además había una fila detrás suyo.

  
Metió sus compras en la alforja mientras el griffin atendía ¡a un dragón! También era el primero que veía. Desde que bajó del globo-taxi no dejaba de toparse con seres así, que no frecuentaban su ciudad. En algún libro de historia de Equestria leyó que era en Ponyville donde se reunían más criaturas de todas las especies, pero aún así era una grata sorpresa ver a tantos.  
  
Se encontraba en la zona comercial del centro, donde había tiendas para toda suerte de artículos y el pegaso ya llevaba un buen rato entrando a varias para buscar cada pequeña cosa que se le ocurrió adquirir mientras el globo taxi lo acercaba a su destino. En principio sólo debía ir por lo necesario para escribir, a saber: pergamino, tinta y polvos secantes. Pero eso lo consiguió en la primera parada y le quedó demasiado tiempo libre. Tiempo que, si no lo aplicaba aquí, terminaría por pasarlo en casa y no quería volver tan pronto. Por eso decidió explorar en busca de ofertas, trotar por ahí y sentir que estaba haciendo algo útil.

Al salir de la tienda de té, un Cambiante igual de distraído casi chocó con él y ambos se excusaron por un buen rato antes de seguir sus caminos. Angel food se le quedó mirando un momento, maravillado por el color de su piel y la forma en que llevaba plegadas las alas. Era el séptimo que se encontraba y el efecto tornasolado de sus ojos y cuerpo le gustó más que el de los otros. Cuando se despidieron, se vió de frente a un grupo de residentes que venía charlando animadamente. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que la mayoría de ellos eran dragones de todas las edades y sus acompañantes no tenían reparos en darles golpecitos de costado o de hacerles pullas para exasperarlos, como si no supieran que los dragones lanzaban fuego si se los hacía enojar.  
  
No eran el único grupo: por todas partes, si se fijaba bien, los ponyvillienses se movían en masa. Era raro ver a alguien por su cuenta. Se notaba que era el pueblo de la Amistad...  
  
Sus cascos casi se movían solos, llevándolo cada vez más lejos de la zona comercial. Ahora estaba cerca de la escuela, donde vió a varios cachorros de griffins y cambiantes jugando con potros en el patio, aunque no era día de clases. Al parecer estaban ahí para esperar a sus padres, que ayudaban a las maestras a hacer reparaciones; había varios adultos trepados en los techos, encalando la barda o trasplantando algunos árboles. El pegaso se quedó cerca de la entrada, observándoles con atención hasta que una griffin le preguntó si venía a ayudar también.  
  
  
\- No, lo lamento. Solo voy de camino a Sugar cube corner. 

\- Estás algo lejos amigo. Como a un tercio del pueblo. -Tercio un cambiante que removía abono con una pala a pocos metros.

\- Lo sé. Es que antes pensaba ir al Santuario, eh… ¿Soft Feather? Dije que iría, así que tengo que ir. Pero no tengo idea de cómo llegar. Hace años que no vengo y, ¿pueden creerlo? Es la primera vez que estoy fuera de Cloudsdale yo solo. -Dijo un poco orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque no se lo habían preguntado.

Lo miraron un poco raro, sin entender la lógica de eso. Pero fueron amables y le indicaron cómo llegar al Santuario y luego le dieron indicaciones para llegar a la biblioteca desde allá. Les deseó un buen día antes de echar a andar.  
  
No tardó mucho en arribar, pero ya desde la entrada se percató de que el sitio no era el adecuado para él. Había un enorme cartel que rezaba SANTUARIO SWEET FEATHER en una combinación de colores que no terminaba de gustarle y todo era tan… natural, tan al aire libre, que no estaba seguro de que no fuera peligroso. Tenia entendido que había leopardos y osos ahí dentro, ¿estarían bien controlados? Afuera solo había un pony encargado de la paquetería y un hipogrifo excesivamente animoso haciendo de guía. Aguardo unos minutos, por indicación del guía, para que se reuniera una cantidad razonable de visitantes y así entrar todos juntos.  
  
Tuvo que esperar casi media hora para que llegaran otros cuatro y se pusieran en marcha. Recorrieron las primeras zonas perezosamente, haciendo preguntas sobre el cuidado de los animales y cómo manejaba el centro la sobrepoblación.  
  
\- En realidad nunca hay sobrepoblación: los animalitos no están aquí encerrados, sino que son libres de volver al bosque cuando lo desean. Es por eso que no hay rejas de ningún tipo, excepto en la entrada. El resto del santuario, como pueden ver, está totalmente al exterior.  
  
\- Sí, pero, ¿qué pasa con los animales de otras regiones? -Preguntó una unicornio que sostenía uno de los panfletos que les dieron mientras esperaban- Aquí dice que tienen una osa menor huérfana. ¿También la dejarán irse por su cuenta al norte3? ¿Y si ataca a alguien en el camino?   
**  
** **  
** \- En primer lugar, las Osas habitan en el bosque Everfree, así que no hay poblados que pueda atacar cuando decida dejarnos. En segundo lugar, contamos con un equipo de especialistas perfectamente capacitado para transportar a los animales exóticos que...  
  
Angel Food ya no escuchó más; desde que mencionaron a la osa menor, prefirió no avanzar con ellos. Por lo que tenía entendido, eran del tamaño de un dragón adulto y llenos de tal poder, que estar cerca de una era sumamente peligroso. Mejor fue a curiosear en la zona de conejitos y ardillas, pero le daba miedo pisar a alguno. Un perrito de las praderas se le acercó para tratar de tocarlo con el morro y tuvo que quitárselo de encima con aleteos nerviosos. Ni hablar, igual que con los potros, los animales le agradaban: muchos le resultaban lindos o admirables, pero no sabía qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ante ellos y, aunque la información en los carteles era bastante interesante4, ya había visto suficiente. Mejor regresaría a la entrada para ir al siguiente punto de su día libre: la biblioteca Ponyville.

Nunca la había visitado, pero tenía entendido que su catálogo era bastante respetable y era una parada obligada para los viajeros. Era un sitio turístico, pues, por lo que tenía entendido, la princesa Twilight había vivido ahí antes de obtener sus alas. Sin duda resultaría más interesante que ver a los animales. Podría contarle a sus compañeros sobre ella, aunque seguramente ya la conocían.

El camino fue bastante fácil, gracias a las indicaciones que le dieron antes. Conforme se acercaba, sentía una emoción indescriptible, como si fuese a encontrar algo grandioso entre sus estantes.  
  
"Quizá podría tramitar una credencial, si hay títulos que me llamen la atención", pensó mientras cruzaba la última calle para llegar a la esquina por la que tendría que doblar para llegar al fin. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver lo que parecía un edificio atrapado entre las ramas de un árbol igual de enorme, tan alto que tuvo que alzar la cabeza. Despedía unos cuantos brillos en toda su superficie con los rayos del sol, y era tan grande, que no había manera en que se tratara de lo que venía buscando. Evidentemente estaba ante un castillo. El emblema que ostentaba en lo alto era, sin lugar a dudas, la cutie mark de la princesa Twilight. Las chispas de la magia de la amistad eran inconfundibles y... ¿cómo podía pensarse que un edificio tan grande y de majestad desbordada podía ser otra cosa que el alojamiento de recreo de la princesa?

"Debe estar cerca. Seguramente está adosado al castillo, o en uno de los edificios cercanos", pensó.  
  
Tenía sentido: la princesa era una lectora consumada. Seguramente hizo construir la biblioteca cerca de su castillo para su deleite personal cuando visitaba Ponyville, así que rodeó la base del árbol, prestando atención a los edificios a su alrededor, pero ninguno parecía lo que buscaba: todos eran casas, o tiendas medianas. Lo más grande que vió fue una tienda de libros de segunda mano

Fue presa de la decepción, pero por otra parte no es que estuviera deseoso de hacer una consulta: simplemente era para llenar un hueco en su tarde y él lo sabía perfectamente. Quería estar en Ponyville tanto tiempo que cuando volviera a casa, no tuviera ocasión de hacerle caso a Feather frosting. Estar tan cansado que se le notara en la cara y quizá su hermano no insistiría en decirle nada, en preguntarle por enésima vez cuándo volvería su jefe. Si eso no era posible, si a pesar de todo Feather insistía en hablarle, al menos estaría tan cansado que ignorarlo sería más fácil.  
  
\- Con suerte me dormiré enfrente suyo y tendré un sueño tan profundo, que no podrán despertarme con nada. -Susurró para sí mismo mientras andaba por la calle. A pesar de todo, no podía evitar sentirse algo decepcionado y prestó nula atención a las calles5. Afortunadamente las carretas que pasaban eran pocas, e iban tan despacio que no entorpecían el flujo de ponys ni representaban una amenaza para nadie. Aunque, debía admitirlo, nada parecía ser una amenaza en ese pueblito.  
  
Ponyville parecía estar sumergida en un ambiente de paz y armonía eternos, como si gozara de una muralla invisible que lo protegía de todo peligro. A lo largo de su vida había escuchado decir que la princesa Twilight hacía mal en no engrandecer el poblado que tanto le dió, que era ilógico que no lo hubiera convertido en la nueva capital de Equestria, pero a Angel Food se le ocurría que el espíritu del pueblo era precisamente esa paz y quietud que disfrutaba ahora. Convertirlo en una ciudad pomposa como la capital habría sido corromper ese espíritu. No comprendía cómo su antepasado, Pound Cake, decidió abandonar un sitio tan acogedor para establecerse en Cloudsdale, que era más dinámico y ruidoso.

Ahora estaba frente al parque. No había rejas ni señalamientos que lo indicaran, pero era obvio por la cantidad de bancas y de familias con potros. Pequeños que galopaban y se lanzaban pelotas entre sí, cambiantes que rodaban por el suelo en medio de juegos, griffins que volaban y adultos que montaban manteles para picnic. Había un pegaso como él que intentaba hacer una función de mimo, pero no le salía muy bien. Ocasionalmente hablaba o se caía cuando pretendía 'sentarse' en el aire. A pesar de eso, tenía un pequeño público alrededor que chocaba los cascos en la tierra para aplaudir y le vitoreaban alegremente. Se veía que se lo pasaban de maravilla.

'No parece preocupado por no saber hacerlo, y a su público le encanta. Tal vez sea por el carisma', pensó mientras seguía el camino, más despacio y con una sonrisa tranquila. Estaba relajado como nunca en su vida.  
  
¿Quién lo diría? sin darse cuenta, ya estaba a pocas manzanas de su destino.  
  
Al final, sí que disfrutó un poco del paseo: logró distraerse por un rato y ahora ardía en deseos de llegar con sus primos y enterarse de todo: qué pasatiempos tenían, qué clase de panes elaboraban, si tenían familia, si habían logrado el sueño de Feather y preparaban deliciosos pasteles para la princesa cuando ella venía de visita a Ponyville... si eran felices. De repente esa se volvió su principal preocupación y quiso correr para llegar lo antes posible. ¿Les alegraría verlo? ¿Sabrían quién era, o tendría que convencerlos de su identidad? Sus padres los habían llevado de visita un par de veces, a él y a sus hermanos, pero de eso hacía demasiado tiempo.  
  
Comenzó a fantasear sin poder evitarlo: sus primos terrestres estarían tan contentos de que un miembro de la rama pegaso de la familia los visitara, que lo invitarían a venir más seguido. Eventualmente saldría el tema de su cutie mark y, con suerte serían más comprensivos al respecto que sus hermanos. La atmósfera predominante en todo el pueblo era de amistad y comprensión y era bien sabido que todas las enseñanzas de la princesa sobre la amistad las había aprendido aquí. ¿Acaso no era lógico suponer que los Cake terrestres serían como el resto del pueblo?  
  
Estaba tan sumergido en esos sueños tan bonitos, que no se dió cuenta de que los ponys se alejaban corriendo de la calle porque algo oscuro venía como un bólido, chirriando directo hacia él: su último pensamiento coherente, mientras cruzaba, fue:

'Oh, tal vez debí traerles algo de Cloudsdale. ¿Sería de mal gusto llevarles algo comprado aquí mismo? Quizá si pudie...'

Antes de sentir el golpe, escuchó a varios ponys gritar una advertencia que no entendió sino hasta rato después. Juraría que alguien relinchó de terror y luego, vino el dolor en su costado derecho y el calor de algo enorme quemándole. Una embestida brutal, capaz de derrumbar una casa, el castillo, la existencia.

'¿Un yak?', pensó por un instante, mientras salía volando y escuchaba el feroz rugido de una bestia, tan cerca que de un momento a otro lo devoraría...  
  
Jamás había salido volando tan rápido y alto como ahora. Debería ser una experiencia maravillosa, estimulante, la mejor de su vida. Pero lo único que sintió fue un tremendo mareo mientras todo giraba a su alrededor, como si estuviera atorado en un desbocado carrusel.

El mundo se convirtió en un remolino de colores y sonidos incomprensibles. Vagamente pensó que debería extender las alas para sostenerse en el aire, como cada vez que tropezaba en la escalera de su casa, así que las extendió, justo antes de impactar en el suelo, a varios metros de la bestia oscura.  
  
Gritó de dolor y, mientras rodaba por el asfalto, el torbellino de luces y colores se apagó. Fue como si una pesada cortina se cerrara de golpe, tapando toda la luz de la existencia y no supo de sí durante varios minutos.

Despertó con la sensación de que alguien lo observaba de cerca, alguien que le hacía ver destellos rojizos aún con los ojos cerrados. No podía abrir los ojos para asegurarse de ello, porque carecía de la energía para hacerlo; el mundo seguía moviéndose como un huracán furioso y no tenía idea ni de su nombre, ni del sitio en donde estaba, ni nada. Por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, solo pudo mantenerse quieto, tan pegado al suelo como le era posible porque sentía que el menor movimiento lo lanzaría por los cielos.

  
Al pensar en ello recordó el golpazo que se acababa de dar, pero extrañamente no sentía el dolor. No aún. Todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido y se negaba a responderle. Cuando se debatía entre intentar hablar o abrir los ojos, un zumbido intenso se le metió en las orejas y le taladró hasta llegar al centro de su cabeza. Emitió un quejido y movió una pata para tocarse la sien: quería masajearla para tratar de aliviar la inminente jaqueca.

\- ¡...vivo! -exclamó una voz distorsionada en medio del zumbido, aunque Angel Food no supo a qué se refería exactamente. ¿Vivo, qué?

Algo lo movió, ocasionándole un grito y nuevas voces se alzaron, gritando a su vez y haciendo más escándalo.

"Basta", quiso decirles. Pero descubrió que comenzaba a reponer fuerzas, como por obra de magia. El calor palpitante en su costado, que había crecido como una explosión cuando lo movieron, ahora disminuyó y adquirió la sensación de sopor, como un bálsamo que atenuaba el tormento de su cuerpo. Se relajó, como nunca lo había hecho en lo que llevaba de vida y exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Luego el revuelo de las voces paro y él abrió los ojos para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

Había un corro de ponyvillienses en torno a él. Lo sabía porque las formas borrosas que distinguía en la bruma que era su campo visión se movían y hablaban, así que no podían ser otra cosa. Todos le miraban, pero había uno que estaba más cerca que todos, con la cara apenas a unos centímetros.

Era negro, lo que le hacía destacar de entre los otros manchones de colores. Parecía bastante delgado, y alto. Tenía que ser más alto que él, pero no podía distinguir otros rasgos, ni siquiera podía verle el blanco de los ojos, más bien parecía... que no tenía ojos. Sus cuencas estaban vacías y Angel Food sintió miedo. ¿Sería el pony de los muertos? Una aparición espectral que, según había leído en un cuento de terror, se aparecía a las víctimas de circunstancias violentas cuando estaban por exhalar el último aliento, para guiarlos al Más allá. La descripción concordaba: piel oscura como la noche, manto del mismo color, pues llevaba encima un traje hecho con el Dolor de la muerte y su melena estaba hecha de llamas ardientes, que alumbraban su rostro cadavérico, sin ojos ni morro.  
  
“Me estoy muriendo y nunca hice nada útil de mi vida, nunca pude cumplir mi sueño”, pensó, y aunque debería de sentirse desdichado, en cierto modo la idea le hizo sentir mejor. Una paz inmensa: no más expectativas, no más hacer cosas que detestaba. No más Feath…  
  
\- Hey, despierta -dijo el pony de los muertos mientras le tocaba la cara con el casco-, no te puedes dormir ahora.  
  
Su voz era todo lo contrario a lo que se supone que debería ser: en vez de espectral y terrorífica, era molesta, estrepitosa como un graznido. El único efecto positivo que tuvo fue el de sacarlo de su estupor: el zumbido en sus orejas se dispersó y poco a poco pudo entender lo que los otros ponys decían a su alrededor.  
  
\- ¡Déjalo en paz, ya le hiciste suficiente daño!  
  
\- ¡Criminal!  
  
\- ¡Hay que llevarlo al hospital!  
  
\- ¡Monstruo, asesino!  
  
\- ¡Cállense ya, panda de gallinas! -Les gruñó el pony de los muertos y su cuerno brilló con magia rojiza que le estiró un ala al pegaso en el suelo, provocando un dolor punzante en la base a pesar del sopor que dominaba su cuerpo ahora.  
  
Intentó alejarse, pero estaba tan torpe que terminó tumbado de costado otra vez.  
  
\- El golpe fue muy fuerte, quédate donde estás y mejor dime, ¿cuántos cuernos ves? -Preguntó al mismo tiempo que acercaba la cabeza y la movía de lado a lado. El cuerno seguía envuelto en ese destello rojizo, como llamas… No, le parecía que más bien ese era el color de su crin.  
  
\- Uno. -Repuso con debilidad.  
  
\- ¿Estás seguro?  
  
\- Absolutamente.  
  
\- No me mientas; si ves más de uno, es señal de contusión en la cabeza.  
  
Angel Food frunció el ceño. Si algo le exasperaba era que lo tacharan de mentiroso. Además, ¿no se daba cuenta de que estaba muriendo? ¿por qué no se lo llevaba de una vez, en lugar de decir memeces?  
  
\- Te estoy diciendo -dijo un poco más firme y hosco-, que solo veo un cuerno. A menos que los unicornios mutaran en bicornios, o seas tan tonto para no saber contar hasta uno...  
  
\- Estamos muy ariscos, ¿verdad? -Respondió el pony de los muertos, con una mueca. Los otros ya habían dejado de tratar de impedir que se le acercara, y ahora parecían muy atareados en algo detrás de aquel.  
  
\- Siento ser tan grosero pero… por si no te has dado cuenta, no estoy de buen humor. Me estoy muriendo.  
  
Lo cual le parecía una verdad absoluta hasta que lo dijo en voz alta, ¡sonaba tan melodramático! Evidentemente no era así, puesto que podía hablar con coherencia. Pero hablar con aquel comenzaba a exasperarlo. El unicornio aprovechó su repentino silencio y movió una de sus alas. Soltó un grito y le pegó en el pecho con el casco para que soltara. La sorpresa en el rostro del otro le habría hecho reír en otras circunstancias.  
  
\- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? ¡Me duele!  
  
\- No debería. -Murmuró asombrado el unicornio y su cuerno brilló de nuevo. Entonces Angel Food se dió cuenta de que aquella sensación que adormecía el dolor venía de él, porque al instante aumentó. Si era una aparición, no venía a llevárselo al Más allá, más bien intentaba ayudarle. Pero por alguna razón, su auxilio no terminaba de gustarle.  
  
\- Muy bien, necesito que te estés quieto. Voy a alzarte.  
  
Antes de que respondiera, se vió envuelto en un halo rojizo de cuerpo entero y fue alzado varios centímetros del suelo. Nunca le habían transportado así, con magia, así que el sobresalto inicial fue inevitable; agitó las patas delanteras, desconcentró al unicornio y la magia se rompió. Cayó de nuevo y, a Twilight gracias que seguía bajo el influjo de ese sopor benéfico porque el dolor le habría hecho desmayarse otra vez.  
  
\- ¡Por favor, no vuelvas a hacer eso! Soy demasiado pesado, ¡vas a tirarme otra vez!  
  
El unicornio gruñó y chocó un casco contra el suelo una sola vez, impacientándose con él. Tal vez lo habría fulminado con la mirada pero claro, no tenía ojos.  
  
\- Tengo que hacerlo si voy a ayudarte, pegaso idiota. Deja de moverte tanto.  
  
¡Le dijo idiota! Cualquier remordimiento que Angel Food pudiera tener por ser grosero con el unicornio, se esfumó en ese instante. La magia volvió a envolverlo, pero él retrocedió tanto como pudo sin pararse y se irguió un poco sobre las patas delanteras.  
  
\- ¿Quién te dijo que quiero moverme? Estoy perfectamente bien aquí, muchas gracias por tu consideración.  
  
\- Tienes que ir al hospital y es mi obligación llevarte.  
  
\- Puedo ir yo solo. No necesito tu ayuda.  
  
\- ¿Ah, no? ¿y cómo piensas hacerlo? ¿te irás volando con las alas rotas? -Replicó con sorna.  
  
\- ¡Rotas!  
  
Trató de moverlas para confirmarlo, pero le fue imposible: al estirarlas, sentía como si se las apretaran. El ala izquierda parecía físicamente inutilizada y le dolía un poco la articulación. Hizo una comprobación rápida de los cascos y, aunque no podía apoyar la pata trasera derecha, el resto parecía estar bien. Alzó la vista para decírselo al pony de los muertos, pero ya no estaba.  
  
Ahora el cerco de ponyvillienses estaba cerrado ahí donde el unicornio estuvo segundos antes y no pudo preguntar por él porque empezaron a levantarlo entre varios. Lamentó el haber rechazado la ayuda mágica, pues por más cuidados que ponían en llevarlo lo más suavemente posible, era inevitable que movieran mal sus alas, o su pata colgara y se pegara con la de alguien. Aguantó y les puso buena cara, hasta que lo llevaron hasta una carreta que un par de ponys terrestres acababan de parar. Bajaron un par de cajas para acomodarlo sobre un haz de paja y uno de ellos subió para acompañarlo al hospital.  
  
Mientras sucedía todo esto, Angel Food buscó con la borrosa mirada, por todas partes al pony de los muertos y a aquello que lo había embestido. Todavía no terminaba de entender lo sucedido y le costaba un poco concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran los tironcitos internos que sentía en las alas y la pata trasera, pero quería encontrarlo para asegurarse de que no había sido una visión rara. La magia que usó en él le decía que sí que era alguien de carne y hueso pero, ¿qué debía pensar ahora, cuando parecía haberse esfumado con el viento?  
  
Tumbado sobre la paja, con las alas lánguidas y la pata extendida, se dijo a sí mismo que era tonto e inmaduro pensar que aquel era el personaje de un cuento infantil, hasta que se dió cuenta de que su vista mejoraba un poco, lo suficiente para poder distinguir más formas. Así fue que vió algo detrás de la pequeña multitud de ponys que le ayudaron, algo que lo dejó sin aliento.  
  
Ahí estaba el unicornio, trepando a toda prisa a una… cosa, ¿una bestia? Era tan negra como él, ancha y vasta, con ojos que refulgían con malignidad. Una especie de montura, sin duda, porque el unicornio tomó algo entre los cascos y no podía ser otra cosa que riendas. Le dió unos golpecitos, luego hubo un fulgor rojo y el monstruo lanzó un rugido terrible que hizo que los ponyvillienses se apartaran entre gritos indignados.  
  
“Viene por mí”, pensó con pavor absoluto mientras veía al espectro y su infernal montura acercándose a toda velocidad.  
  
El camino al hospital fue largo, pero Angel Food casi no lo sintió porque se desmayó otra vez.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


1\. La primera vez que tocaron el tema, fue un dolor en el trasero: la señora Cake normalmente era muy dulce y amable, pero cuando le preguntó en dónde trabajaría y él le respondió que no pensaba hacer algo así, por poco lo saca a patadas. Fue muy dura al respecto, pues no quería que se retrasara con los pagos de la renta. Hoof-ley tuvo que pagarle un año por adelantado para que se tranquilizara. Quedó tan conmocionado por el percance, que procuró no ser tan grosero con ella como lo había sido con sus anteriores caseros.  
Back

2\. O eso tenía entendido. En realidad, desde que se mudó, no había tenido oportunidad de verlo. Su existencia estaba confirmada por algunos retratos familiares en la salita, o su taza y platos en la cocina, pero no se habían cruzado. No es que le importara, pero llamaba su atención que la señora Cake tampoco lo mencionara. ¿Estarían separados? ¿murió y ella se negaba a hablar de ello? No le apetecía preguntar, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que reaccionaba cuando estaba molesta. Back

3.En la vida real, las constelaciones de la Osa menor y mayor están en el hemisferio norte, lo que se traduce en que esta unicornio crea que habitan en el norte de Equestria.  
Back

4.Explicaba los hábitos alimenticios de cada especie y algún dato curioso, como por ejemplo que los osos pardos pueden pararse sobre sus patas traseras para ver mejor o buscar comida. Muy interesante, pero eso lo podía leer en un libro sobre animales, si le apetecía.  
Back

5\. Se había olvidado de las enseñanzas más básicas de todo pegaso que pasaba por la escuela de vuelo: nunca cruces la calle sin mirar a ambos lados.  
Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo no se introducen nuevos personajes de Good omens.
> 
> Ya que no hay mapas muy exactos de Ponyville durante y después de la serie, no he ahondado mucho en direcciones, distancias o sitios. Incluyo el castillo de la amistad, Sugar Cube corner, la escuela local y el santuario. El parque sería, idóneamente, el de la serie.
> 
> La habitación de Hoof-ley es la misma que tuvo Pinkie Pie en la serie, sin embargo planeo darle una decoración muy distinta, más sobria y hasta oscura conforme avancen los capítulos. La familia Sandwich-Pie se ha mudado del pueblo y seguramente no aparecerán en un futuro.
> 
> Por si hay dudas, el invento de Hoof-ley es un automóvil. El Bentley. Por lo que he visto en la serie, no existen los autos para transporte personal dentro del canon, solo máquinas como el tren o la Super veloz exprimidora de manzanas 6000 de Flim y Flam. 
> 
> Agradecería mucho si alguien ha notado algún detalle que se me esté pasando por alto de la serie y me lo pueda señalar.
> 
> El próximo capítulo se publicará entre el 22 y 27 de marzo.


End file.
